Memories
by starfireash
Summary: Bella can play with people's memories. she can remember everything from everyone else's lives. everyone's except her own. the only thing she remember's is her name and the fact that she was in love... but with who?
1. leaving chapter 1

**This is my first Twilight Fanfic i hope you enjoy. And like everyone else says I own nothing all characters are Mrs. Meyers.**

"It'll only be for a few days Edward." I told him as I wrapped my arms around his neck. "My mom's having a tough time with the break up, she needs me." Renee and Phil had just broken up, and she wasn't handling it so well. Charlie had pretty much demanded that I go see her and try to help her through this, after she had called him in near hysterics. I honestly think she scared him. I could hear her sobbing while he tried to talk to her on the phone.

"But I don't think I can let you out of my sight for more then a minuet without missing you." Edward smiled down at me. "Tell me again why I can't join you?"

"Edward how do you think it would make my mom feel? She just broke up with Phil; she's in a rough state. It wouldn't be fair if I showed up with the love of my life and flaunted it in her face."

Edward's grin grew into his perfect crooked smile. "Love of your life?"

"Like you didn't already know." I laughed.

"It's still nice to hear." He bent down and gave me a small yet breathtaking kiss.

"Bella! Hurry up!" Charlie yelled up the stairs. "You need to go."

"Coming dad." I yelled back down. Reluctantly I let go of Edward and picked up my bag off the floor. I would be staying with my mom in Florida for about four days. This was about three days 23 hours and 59 minuets too long that I would be away from Edward. But I had to be there for my mother, she tended to take break ups hard. I didn't want to make it worse by having Edward come with me, no matter how much it would hurt to leave him.

Edward silently took the bag from my hand and led me down stairs. He had ever so graciously offered to drive me to the airport, and I had ever so happily accepted his offer.

"I'm going now dad." I said as we came into the living room.

Charlie stood up, putting the game on mute. "Thank you for doing this Bells, your mom needs you." He smiled down at me as he gave me a hug. "Have fun ok? And be careful!" he gave me a kiss on the cheek before I walked out the door.

"I will dad." I smiled back. "I'll see you in a few days." I gave him one last kiss on the cheek then ran down the driveway to Edward's Volvo. He had already packed all my stuff into the trunk and had the door open waiting for me. Edward helped me into the car then ran around to his side of the car, at human speed.

"Bye Bella, I love you." Charlie waved as we pulled out of the drive way.

"Love you too." I yelled as Edward started down the street.

Edward's driving made the short trip to the airport just that much shorter. The mood in the car was somber as we realized that we would be apart for four days. Neither of us could get over the fact that we would only be able to talk on the phone. No physical contact, no beautiful sights, not even a light whiff of each others heavenly scents. I had no idea how I would be able to sleep without having his cold arms around me. Edward's voice broke through my thoughts.

"We're here." He said as he parked, looking over at me instead of at the parking lot.

"oh." I said. "I don't really want to go." I gave a small laugh.

Edward smiled beside me. "I could kidnap you if you'd like."

"I'd like that more then anything actually." I smiled. "But alas I think my mother would fall apart if I didn't go see her."

Edward helped me out of the car and got my bags for me. We talked about random things as we waited for my flight to be called. It had been about an hour and a half before the speaker finally announced that my plane would be boarding. I was sitting on Edwards lap watching the kids run around the terminal as their parents yelled at them to stop fooling around. Edward and I both gave a small sigh when the announcement went off. Neither of us wanting to move. Reluctantly we got up and walked toward the boarding area.

"Be careful ok? Don't get too close to the ocean I don't want a shark thinking you'd make a nice snack." Edward smiled as he gave me a hug and a kiss.

I laughed. "I'll do my best not to become shark bait." I gave him another kiss. I didn't want to let go, and I really didn't want to leave. "I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too." He smiled. "More then you can ever believe."

The last person in the line was getting on the plane so I figured it was time for me to go. I gave Edward one final kiss. "I'll miss you." I called as I walked onto the plane.


	2. broken chapter 2

**Enjoy**

It was a long boring flight. I had an aisle seat and there were young kids in front of me, behind me, and on either side of me. If I had ever wanted kids I quickly changed my mind. Too much trouble!

We were somewhere over the ocean when my cell phone rang scaring me half to death. I had forgotten it was in my pocket. Was I even aloud to have my cell phone on, on the plane? Wasn't there something about cell phones causing plane crashes? Great! That's exactly what I needed. I wouldn't die of a vampire bite; a damn plane crash would be the cause of death!

"Hello?" I answered the phone, still afraid I would be the cause of a plane crash.

"Hey, Bella what's up?"

"I'm up," I answered. "In a plane somewhere over the ocean. Cell phones can't cause plane crashes can they?"

"No silly." Alice laughed. "So you realize you never said bye to me right?" she asked in her sweetest voice. The voice that could send arrows of guilt flying through your heart. Opps!

"I'm sorry!" I said quickly. "I meant to. Really I did I just got kinda tied up."

"Oh it's fine Bella." I could hear the smile in Alice's voice. "I'm just really bored now. Rosalie won't go shopping with me. She said I'm too impatient. Can you believe that?"

I laughed. "No Alice I can't see you being impatient at all."

"I can hear the sarcasm in your voice Bella! That's not nice. I'm perfectly patient… I waited three whole hours before I called you."

I laughed again. "Wow Alice I'm proud of you. Three whole hours?"

"Again with the sarcasm… you should get that checked." She laughed. "I think it's becoming a habit."

"good evening ladies and gentlemen, this is your pilot speaking we will be landing in roughly ten minuets, I would ask that everyone turn off all electronics and put their trays away and your seats in the up right and seated position. Thank you."

"Oh I have to go Alice. I'll call you tomorrow ok? Say hi to everyone for me and tell Edward I love him please."

She gave a dramatic sigh. "fine." She laughed. "I'll talk to you later. Bye Bella!"

"bye." I turned off my phone and got ready for the landing.

"Bella!" I heard my mom scream before I could even see her. "Bella over here!" oh there she is, waving her arms around like a maniac I should have guessed.

I grabbed my bag laughing as I walked up to my mother. "Hey mom." I smiled as I gave her a big hug. "How you doing?"

She clung to me squeezing the life out of me. "Oh Bella! I'm so glad you came down!" she smiled at me. "Come, come, I have everything ready for you!"

She dragged me out to the car and I dragged my bag. It hadn't escaped my notice that she hadn't answered my question. It also hadn't escaped my notice that she was a mess. Her hair looked like a bird's nest, and her clothes looked like she hadn't changed out of them in three days. Not a good sign. Renée was always in perfect order, even if her mind wasn't.

We drove for a few minuets before Renée turned into the driveway of a small brown house. I had only been to Florida to visit once since she had moved here, but I knew this wasn't the same house she had shared with Phil. It hurt to think my mother had to change everything just because Phil was being stupid. Of course I didn't exactly know everything that went on, and I had only heard my mother's point of view, which was probably a little bias. Still, I had the irrational feeling that my mother should have gotten to stay in the old house.

Renée quickly got everything out of the car and brought me into the house. The inside was a little bare for my mother's tastes but she had only been living here for a few days I guess it was supposed to be a bit bare right? My stuff was put into a bedroom on the second floor. I sat on the bed and couldn't help feeling that I wanted Edward with me. Of course that was a feeling that never left. Still I was beginning to think that maybe he would be able to help, he could tell what she was thinking; he could tell her exactly what she needed to hear. I couldn't.

"Bella are you hungry?" my stomach started to give a small growl.

"Actually I am." I called, walking down the stairs. My mom was already in the kitchen baking what smelled like an apple pie. "Whoa!" Every square inch of the kitchen was covered in baked goods. Pie's, cakes, cookies, she had enough to feed a small country. "Uh… mom? What's with the bakery?"

Renée looked up seeming to just notice all the food. "oh." She seemed just as surprised as I did. Had she not baked all of this? "I guess I needed something to do to get my mind of Phil." She said. "Did you say you were hungry?"

We sat down and talked as we each had a piece of chocolate cake. She may not have realized how much she had baked, but she baked it well.

"You know, you never answered my question mom. How are you doing?" I asked.

She gave a soft sigh and looked up at me with a sad smile. "Honestly, I don't exactly know." She told me. "I sit in this house and think about him 24/7 and it makes me sad. But I can't get him out of my head. I should be able to handle myself better. It's not like this is the first breakup I have ever gone through right? I don't know I think I just really loved him. Not like loved him, but really loved him, with all of myself, I didn't hold anything back from him." She gave another soft sigh and rested her head on her arms on the table. "I sound like some young school girl who just broke up with her first real boyfriend."

"No mom, you sound like someone who's really hurting inside." I pushed my chair closer to her and tried to comfort my mother; running my hand up and down her back in a circular motion. "It's ok to feel this way mom. You were married to him. He made you happy."

She gave an involuntary whining noise and I could now see the tears running down her cheek onto her arms. "I'm pathetic." She grumbled into her arms.

I gave a sad smile. "No mom, you're human."

We sat at the table for a few hours, her crying and I thinking. I didn't know what else I could do for my mother. I loved her and she was really hurting. It was hard to just sit by and watch her knowing there was nothing I could do for her.

"Bella." She whispered. I looked up at her, she still had her head resting on her arms but she was watching me. "Do you love Edward?" she asked.

I nodded. "More then anything."

She smiled. "Then don't let anything get in the way of you two ok? It hurts too much having that kind of love taken away."

I nodded again. "I wont mom." I whispered. "Nothing will ever get in the way of my love for Edward."

She sighed. "You say that now." She said so low I don't think I was supposed to hear. She got up telling me she was going to go to bed. I followed her upstairs and went into my room to get changed.

.


	3. Storm Chapter 3

**Hey Everyone i hope you all like my story so far, trust me there is some action coming up don't worry. Please review, tell me what you think, if theres anything you think i should change, tell me anything! oh and if you do like my story... tell your friends :)**

All characters (except my one new vampire) belong to Stephenie Meyers all hail!

I sat on the edge of the bed thinking about Edward. How would I react if he ever left me again? Would I be like my mother? I had an uneasy feeling that I would be worse… much worse. What would he be like if I ever left him? I honestly think he would be devastated. This actually made me feel a little better. Not that he would be upset, but that he cared enough that it would hurt him if I left. Not that I ever would, Edward was my life. He was the air I breathed, I had only been away from him for about 12 hours and already I was going crazy. I debated calling him, I mean it's not like I would wake him up or anything but… actually I couldn't come up with a but. I grabbed my cell phone and quickly dialed his numbed.

"Hello my dear Bella." Edwards's perfect voice floated through the phone. "I miss you."

"I miss you too Edward." I sighed with joy. I was ecstatic just hearing his voice. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"Waiting for you to come home to me." I could hear the smile in his voice. "You haven't happened to decided to come home early have you?"

"Has Alice said anything about me coming home early?" I asked, teasing him.

He gave a dramatic sign. "Unfortunately not." He informed me. "Can I try to persuade you?" his voice took on a sensual edge that sent shivers down my back.

"You can try." I whispered.

"Why don't you come home early so I can wrap you in my arms and kiss you from head to toe." He whispered. "I'll worship the ground you walk on, and make all of your dreams come true."

"All of my dreams?" I smiled.

"Everyone that I can possibly give you… safely." He added quietly.

"That is a very tempting offer Edward. But I don't think I can leave my mom yet." I smiled just thinking about the dreams I would like him to make come true, even if I knew he never would… well not until after our wedding anyway.

"I know." He sighed. "I just really don't like being so far away from you. I can't help but feel that something is going to happen to you while I'm stuck way over here and you're all alone."

I loved that he cared about me; it was the best feeling in the world, but sometimes he worried over nothing and that tended to bug me. Yes I know I'm a klutz but seriously it's not like I'm going to die just because he wasn't there to help me. Unless some random vampire came running at me, I doubt there was anything Edward could do to help me. And the chances of there being a ravenous vampire in Florida didn't seem too high.

"Edward please don't worry." I told him. "Nothing is going to happen to me. Ok I wont lie I might fall down the stairs or trip over the door jamb but I'll be fine I promise." I smiled into the phone. "You can ask Alice if you don't believe me."

He gave a small laugh. "I did ask Alice." He admitted. "She said you would be fine but I just have this feeling and it's driving me nuts."

I laughed. "I have that feeling too Edward. It's called love."

"Yes, it is." I could tell he was smiling. His voice was light and happy. "I do love you Bella. Truly I do."

I smiled. "I love you too Edward and I'll be happy to see you in three days 10 hours and 36 minuets."

He laughed. "35 minuets."

"Even better."

I gave an involuntary yawn. "Bella you should go to sleep I'm sure it's late, and you've been on a plane all day."

"Yeah I just don't think I'll be able to sleep." I admitted.

"Well lie down and get under the covers." He told me.

"How do you know I'm not already under them?" I teased, trying to quietly get under the covers.

"I can hear you moving the blankets." He laughed.

"No you can't!" I laughed. "Ok I'm under the blankets." I told him. "Now what?"

"Close your eyes, and dream." He whispered and started humming my lullaby.

"I love you Edward." I whispered as I drifted of to sleep.

"I love you too Bella." Were the last words I heard him speak before his humming my lullaby through the phone put me into a deep slumber.

It turned out I may end up going home early after all. When I woke up the next morning the phone rang. Renée was still fast asleep so I ran to the phone picking it up on the fourth ring. I hadn't even had a chance to say anything before Phil started bagging for forgiveness.

"Renée I'm so sorry, I was stupid please forgive me? Please I've been miserable without you! I was stupid! I know I don't deserve you but please give me another chance. I love you Renée."

"Um, Phil?" I interrupted his speech.

"Renée?" he asked.

"Uh no, it's Bella."

"Oh. Um hi Bella. Uh, how are you?" he asked.

This was just a little awkward. "I'm fine… do you want me to get my mom?" I asked. Please just let me get off the phone.

"Oh please do." He sounded like he would like nothing better.

I woke Renée up and gave her the phone. She came down stairs a few minuets later still on the phone but with a huge smile on her face. I decided I should give her some privacy. I grabbed my ipod and headed out the back. "I'm gonna go for a walk on the beach." I whispered.

She nodded. "Be careful there's a storm coming."

"ok." I said as I walked out the back door and onto the beach. Renée's house may not seem so amazing from the front, or from the inside but the view out the back was incredible. Her house was literally right on the beach. I turned on my music and turned right down the beach. I walked not noticing anything until the battery in my ipod died. I looked up and noticed that there were suddenly no houses around. And nobody else was on the beach. I must have gone past the neighborhood. I wrapped my headphones around my ipod and stuffed it into my back pocket as I turned around to head back to my mom's place. I couldn't see it from here. How long had I been walking? I wondered.

The wind was picking up and I could see dark clouds in the distance getting closer every second. It wasn't a normal sunny Florida day. It was a dark stormy day.

"Are you lost?" a voice asked from behind me.

I jumped. There hadn't been anyone around a minuet ago. I turned around to see a very handsome young man smiling at me. I couldn't breath, my heart was in my throat, and I couldn't seem to move. Not only was he incredibly good looking with very prominent cheek bones, shaggy chocolate hair, and a very muscular body, but he also had incredibly white skin that I knew would be as hard as marble, very white and sharp teeth and dark red eyes. Blood red eyes.

He started to slowly walk toward me. "Aren't you going to answer my question?"


	4. visions Chapter 4

**Thank you for all of your amazing reviews :) please keep them up, i'll try to update my story every 2 days but this week and next week are exams so i might miss a day (i'm sorry in advance if i do so) anyway please enjoy**

All Twilight Characters belong to Mrs. Meyers

Edward didn't know what to do. He had just gotten off the phone with Bella. He worried about her but she didn't want him to. How could he help it? She was so breakable, so fragile, so human. She could break by falling down the stairs… and knowing Bella it was just a matter of time before she did in fact do just that. She tried to be careful Edward knew that, but it didn't matter, she was clumsy and bad things liked to happen to her.

_Edward _stop_ worrying about poor Bella and come join your family. _Esme's thoughts wandered into Edwards head. _She'll be fine we all know it. Now get down here and come hunting with us. _

Edward stood up and walked down stairs. Esme smiled as she saw her son come into the room. "Thank you." She said.

Edward sighed and nodded. He didn't really want to but if Esme asked then he would do anything.

"Ah come on bro!" Emmett's loud voice carried through the house. "Don't let a chick run your life. Bella will be fine now let's do something!"

"Emmett, Rosalie run's your life, so don't even go there." Edward said back. It was only playful badger but it still made him feel better.

"Edward, Carlisle and I are going for a hunt, are you going to join us?" Esme asked as Emmett sauntered into the room, a big grin on his face.

"Sure."

"Anyone else want to join?" Carlisle asked.

Alice and Jasper came down the stairs hand in hand. "We'll come." Jasper said.

"Rose you coming?" Emmett yelled.

"Yeah I'll be there in a minuet!" Rosalie's voice carried in from the garage. She was in the room with the rest of the family after a few minuets. She had changed her clothes and was filing her nails when she walked into the room.

The family filed out the door and headed into the woods together. _Have fun Edward. Try to get your mind off of Bella for a few moments, and enjoy what you are doing. _Carlisle's thoughts told Edward. He nodded back to Carlisle explaining in this one action that he understood and he would try.

The sweet smell of deer blood crossed the family's path. "Race ya." Emmett pushed Edward and took off into the forest.

"Oh you're on!" Edward said as he took off after his brother. The forest flew by as nothing more then blurred greens and browns. The only thing he could smell was the blood he was after. It didn't take long for Edward to reach Emmett. Edward had always been much faster then his larger brother. The deer was now in sight, it was a large buck. Any human hunter would be proud to bring this one in but they would never get the chance it was now between the two vampires who had eyes for nothing but the neck of the great deer. There was no chance for the deer to move on for another minuet; the only thing left for it to see was which of the two boys running at it would be the one to kill it. Emmett pounced but Edward was faster, flying in and snapping the neck of the buck while Emmett was still in the air. He quickly set his teeth to the neck of the deer and drank every last drop of blood. When he finished he turned around to see Emmett, arm's folded across his chest, staring down at him.

"That was so not fair! You cheated. He was mine!"

Edward laughed. "Sorry Emmett it's not my fault you're so slow."

Emmett's retort was cut off by an insanely loud and scared scream coming from behind them. "Was that?"

"Alice?" Edward and Emmett ran toward their sister, wondering what on earth could make her scream like that.

_No, no, no, no oh my god no! _Edward could hear her thoughts but it didn't help him learn more then anyone else in his family for Alice was saying exactly the same thing she was thinking. "No, no, no, no oh my god no!"

Edward and Emmett were the last ones to reach her. The family hovered around the small vampire as she huddled on the ground dry sobbing and repeating "no" over and over again.

Jasper was by her side holding her to him. His emotions were out of control. He could feel Alice's fear, and pain which made him scared, which in turn made everyone else scared. "Alice what's wrong?" he asked her quietly. "Please tell me. Please Alice."

Alice's eyes glazed over as she suddenly stopped sobbing. She was having a vision, probably something that had to do with the reason she had screamed. Edward quickly listened in on her vision, seeing in his mind what she saw in hers.

_The sky was dark with storm clouds and the waves on the ocean grew bigger and stronger. A brown haired man was walking toward a girl as she stood frozen on the beach. It was obvious to anyone that this man was a vampire; he looked at the girl with blood red eyes, watching his pray calculating when to strike. Suddenly the girl came into focus. Bella! She stared at the vampire in front of her fear showing on her beautiful face. Then she was on the ground the vampire on top of her his mouth to her throat. _

"Bella!" Edward turned and ran back to the house. He had to warn her not to go out; he had to stop this from happening!

"What's going on?" Rosalie asked Alice as she watched her brother run off.

"Bella." She whispered. "She's been attacked."

Everyone froze and stared after Edward. There was nothing he would be able to do. The love of his existence was about to die, and he could do nothing to help her.

Edward ran as fast as possible to the house. He grabbed the phone and dialed Renée's home phone number. The phone beeped but didn't ring, the line was busy. He hung up and called Bella's cell. It rang.


	5. attack Chapter 5

**Hey i hope you enjoy this chapter :) i know i like it lol. please keep up the amazing reviews i love hearing what you think, i can only get better if you tell me what you want.**

All twilight characters belong to the lovely Stephenie Meyers

p.s sorry it's so short, it is the shortest of all my chapters i didn't exactly noice that until now... don't hurt me!

"Are you not going to answer my question?" he asked in a calm voice. I continued to stare.

"no." I whispered.

He smiled. "No you're not going to answer me or no you're not lost?"

"I'm not lost." I tried to gather some strength, I knew he knew I was scared to death, it was obvious, but I wouldn't go out acting like a chicken! He wasn't the first vampire to come after me! Wait! What the hell was a vampire doing in sunny Florida!?

He continued to walk closer; his eyes traveling over my body, following the flow of blood from my heart. I wanted to turn and run, I wanted to get back to Edward, I just wanted to live past this day.

"Not lost? Funny, I don't think I've seen you around here before." Why was he making small talk? I was his prey I was his food. Didn't anyone ever tell him not to play with his food? It just makes it that much worse.

A ringing from my pocket made me scream in his face. He didn't seem surprised. My phone continued to ring, and I didn't know if I should answer or not. The vampire looked down at the pocket my phone was currently vibrating in. "Gonna answer that?" he asked.

I stared up at him and slowly reached into my pocket pulling out the phone. Edward. Oh god! I dropped the phone as I tried to flip it open. The vampire gave a small chuckle and raised an eyebrow as I stared up at him scared. I dropped down to the sand picking up the phone, flipping it open.

"Hello?" my voice was barely above a whisper.

"Bella! Bella oh my god! Don't go out Bella don't go for a walk stay home Bella please stay home!" he was frantic. Alice must have had a vision. This was probably very bad news.

I began to shake; I wasn't going to be able to get away this time. "Edward." I whispered. "I'm sorry."

"No! Bella no! Please no!"

"I love you."

"Bella! I love you Bella. I love you. Please!" he was sobbing into the phone. "You can't leave me! You can't! Bella oh god! Bella." His voice cracked.

Tears were falling down my own cheeks as I kneeled on the sand. "I love you Edward. With all my heart I love you! And I will love you forever. Please know that!" I risked a look up at the vampire standing in front of me. He looked bored; he wasn't going to wait much longer.

"Bella! Just run please just try!"

I shook my head knowing as I did it that Edward couldn't see me, knowing that he never would again. "I can't"

The sound that came through the phone was a small cry. And with that sound I heard another sound from inside me. It was a small snap like a lonely twig cracking; it was the sound of my heart breaking. It hurt more then anything I had ever lived through, more then having the venom enter my blood stream from James's attempt at my life, more so even then watching Edward leave me in the woods. For this was permanent, this was the end of everything.

I heard a small huff. "Can we move on as we were before we were so rudely interrupted?"

I stared up at the irritated vampire above me, unable to move. He reached down and grabbed the phone from my grasp. "No!" I shrieked. "No! Edward!"

He snapped my phone shut and hurled it behind him into the ocean. I jumped up not knowing what I meant to do. I stared at him tears still falling down my face. My breathing was staggered and my heart rate frantic.

His eyes locked on my throat and began coming closer again. I turned and began running. Behind me I heard an irritated groan, and then he was in front of me. "Shit!" I watched as he flew toward me. I fell to the sand with the body of this vampire on top of me, his teeth pressed to my throat. Searing pain shot through me as I realized in my last waking moments that he wouldn't kill me. He'd make me suffer.


	6. gone Chapter 6

**i'm updating today because i wont be able to tomorrow so enjoy and please tell me what you think:)**

"No! No! Edward!" Bella's last words screamed through the phone. Edward could hear a small male chuckle just as the line died.

"Bella! Bella! No! Bella!" Edward was screaming into the phone when the rest of the Cullens got back to the house. The emotions radiating from Edward were too strong for Jasper to be able to put up with and he had to leave the house again, Alice followed him and they went back out into the forest with out a word.

Carlisle and Esme gently pulled Edward off the ground and onto the couch as Emmett took the phone out of his hands, listening to hear if maybe Bella was on the line, but it was dead. Edward was huddled into himself dry sobbing in pain. No one else made a sound. They all sat in the living room trying to understand how this could have happened.

The whole family had spent the last year trying to keep Bella safe. They had fought other vampires, they had become allies with werewolves, they had even left her to keep her safe from them! How could one girl attract so much danger? She had gone to the Volturi and survived but she couldn't go to Florida with out finding and tempting the only vampire in the state!

How were they going to explain this? What were the humans going to say? Charlie would be getting a call in a few hours saying his only daughter had gone missing. Renée would be alone once more; her daughter wasn't going to come home to her. And then Charlie would have to call Edward and tell him that Bella was missing, while Edward knew she was dead! How would he be able to move on?

"She's dead." Edward whispered shaking his head in his hands. "She's gone."

"Maybe he just changed her." Emmett spoke.

"Has Alice had another vision!?" Edward snapped. "No! Her future is gone! She's dead and it's my fault!"

"Edward!" Esme began to protest.

"No! It is my fault! I should have been with her! I shouldn't have let her go!"

"Edward this is not your fault!" Carlisle spoke up. "Did you try to go with her? Yes you did. Did she let you go with her? No. So don't try to blame yourself!"

"But I could have saved her! I should have been there." Edward moaned. "She's dead, and they won't find her body to bury her. She was slaughtered by… by… oh god!" he was a mess, anyone could see it. Esme wrapped him in her arms, holding him together.

_Edward honey, we all loved her and we're all grieving for her but remember she had a good life. She had people she loved, like you, and she had people who loved her, like all of us. Her life wasn't a waste. And you'll always have your memories. She won't leave you ever Edward she'll always be with you. _Esme's thoughts tried to calm Edward down, but it was no use.

Everyone tried to help. Each person thinking something they felt would make Edward feel better.

_She's in a better place now Edward. She won't feel any of the pain that she would have had to feel. _Carlisle's thoughts were kind but wrong. She wasn't in a better place. Edward thought. She was gone!

_At least she isn't hurting right? Isn't that what you were worried about? She won't be in anymore trouble. She will be safe now right? _Emmett's thoughts were everywhere. He was in shock from the news.

The only thoughts that seemed to actually help Edward at all were surprisingly those of Rosalie. _Edward I'm sorry. Truly I am. _She thought. _It wasn't supposed to happen this way, she was a good person. She should have lived a full and happy life. You know we are all here for you! We'll all go after that good for nothing ass who took her away. We'll make him suffer. It won't bring her back but it might give you closure. Just please don't leave us. It would hurt everyone too much if we had to lose you also._

Edward looked up at Rosalie. _Please? _She thought.

He took a deep breath and tried to clear his mind of everything. He gave Rose a small nod explaining to her that he wouldn't leave them, not yet at least. His mind was now on the one option left. Find and kill that sorry excuse for a creature. Make him suffer for everything he had done to Edward and his family, everything he had done to Bella! Make him wish he had chosen anyone other then Bella! Yes Edward would find him. Yes Edward would make him suffer. Yes Edward would kill him. There was no other choice!

"I need air." He said as he got up off the couch. "I need to think."

_Don't leave! _For once everyone's thoughts were the same.

"I'll be back." Edward assured them. "I need you guys." And with that he was out of the house, flying through the forest. Running, just running. He didn't know where he was going; he didn't know anything, except the fact that he was now truly alone. Half of his being was gone; dead. He was no longer complete and he never would be again. Not until he was with Bella again. Not until he was dead.


	7. Thirst Chapter 7

**So i hope you all like this next chapter, i can't hardly wait to hear what you think about it :) please please please Review! your thoughts mean a lot to me :)  
**

**All Twilight Characters belong to Mrs. Meyers**

The fire was finally out. The pain I had endured for the past three days was finally over. But now there was a searing pain in my throat, a pain that could only be extinguished by a good drink.

"How are you feeling?" a beautiful voice asked from behind me. I turned to see a man - an incredibly good looking man - standing there staring at me. He had a gentle smile and his chocolate hair fell down over one eye.

"I'm thirsty." I admitted.

His smile grew. "We can fix that in a little while." He said. "Do you know what happened?"

I tried to think back to before the fire but I was blank. The fire was the first thing I knew. I searched my brain for any trace of before. Bella! That was something right? My name. I had a beginning. There was something else; a feeling, hard to explain. Love I had love. I looked up at the beautiful, kind man in front of me. He must be the reason for my love. He was the only one with me, if I hadn't loved him then I wouldn't be alone with him right?

"I don't know what happened." I said. "I don't remember anything except that my name is Bella."

He came toward me and sat down beside me on the small bed I had lived on for the past three days.

"You're a vampire." He explained. "As am I."

A vampire? Interesting! He reached over me and grabbed a small mirror off a table beside the bed and handed it to me. "Your eyes are red, your skin is pale, and you are incredibly beautiful." He smiled. Yes he most definitely was the man I was in love with.

I looked into the mirror. He was right my eyes were crimson and my skin was ivory. My hair was brown and had a little wave to it. It reached half way down my back.

I looked up at him with a little shame. "I don't remember your name." I whispered.

He smiled. "It's Kai." He said. "It's actually pretty appropriate; Kai means fire in Scottish history and ocean in Hawaii. My power is the elements. I can control fire, water, earth, and air."

"Power?" I asked. "Does everyone have a power?"

"No, not everyone." He smiled. "But I think you might. We'll just have to wait and see. But first lets get rid of your thirst." He grabbed my hand and pulled me out into a dark forest. Then he started running and I went right along with him running faster and faster until the smell of blood floated in front of my path. I turned toward the heavenly smell until I saw them. A young couple out for a walk in the woods. I turned to see what Kai thought I should do. He smiled and waved me on. I turned back to the two people in front of me and charged taking out the poor woman first. Locking my teeth onto her neck and allowing the sweet liquid to run down my throat. But she didn't have enough blood to quench my thirst; I turned back to the boy standing staring at me frozen. I pounced at him, doing to him as I did his young girlfriend.

The couple wasn't enough for me. I needed more, so Kai took me out into the city. We hid in alleys and waited for people to come to us. Waiting isn't one of my best qualities; Kai had to physically hold me back more then once. But I was stronger then he was, I pushed and fought with him until I got past him.

"Bella!" he hissed behind me. "Wait! Don't let too many people see you!"

Turned to look at him he was angry with me that was obvious. "I need more." I whispered. "I can't wait!"

"Don't go after them! Get them to come to you."

"How!?"

"Smile and turn on the charm! Ask them to help you. Get them to follow you into the alley." He told me.

Would that work? Would I be able to get these pathetic life forms to follow me? I looked like one of them… I looked like a very good looking one of them; any male would want to help me. This could work!

I smiled at Kai and fluttered my eyelashes. I blew him a kiss and walked out into the opening of the alley. Two guys were walking toward me talking and joking. I stepped out in front of them.

"Hi." I smiled letting my hair flow over my shoulders.

"Hey." They both answered me. Standing straighter and squaring their shoulders hoping to look more manly.

"I'm having a little bit of trouble getting something out of the alley." I told them. "I'm not strong enough to move it. I was wondering if you big strong men could help me. I'll give you a suitable payment." I locked eyes with each man.

"sure." One said

"Of course." The other chimed in.

"Aw, aren't you boys life savers." I smiled then hooked my arms through theirs and began walking into the alley.

"You know you shouldn't be in an alley like this at night." The guy on my right told me.

"Yeah it's dangerous for a pretty young lady like you." The guy on my left added.

"Oh I don't think I have anything to worry about." I smiled.

I led them into the dark then attacked; snapping both their necks then sinking my teeth in for the nourishment I so deeply craved.

"You're a natural." Kai smiled down at me as he walked out of the shadows. "I was wondering." He said. "If I'd be able to get in on some of that 'suitable payment' you offered." He winked.

I looked him up and down. "What ya gonna do for it?" I licked my lips and ran back out of the alley.


	8. funeral Chapter 8

**I hope you all like it this will give you a little taste of what Edward and the rest of the cullens feel like please keep the Reviews coming (highs amount of reviews per chapter: 7 lets bet that please :) )**

"What do you mean you don't know who he is!?" Edward was hysterical. The family had come up with only one idea to find the vampire who had murdered Bella; Alice would find him in a vision, see where he was going and then they would all attack! They hadn't accounted for the fact that Alice couldn't find him. Her visions worked fine if she tried to find anyone else but this vampire was untraceable. It was like he had some sort of shield from her.

"I can't find him!" Alice grumbled. "I haven't been able to see him in any vision since…" she trailed off.

"You have to find him! Find out who he is, find out where he is, just find him!" Edward bellowed.

"Edward calm down!" Carlisle spoke. "Jasper can we please get some help here!"

Everyone suddenly became very calm, except Edward who merely calmed down by a few notches. He wasn't screaming anymore.

"Alice is doing everything she can Edward. She can't help it if he is undetectable." Carlisle reasoned.

"Well why is he undetectable?" Edward asked. "Why could she see him before but not now?"

"Maybe he's dead." Emmett said. "If he was dead then she wouldn't be able to see his future right?"

Everyone thought about that for a moment.

"He can't be dead!" Edward stated calmly. "Because I have to kill him!"

It had been three days since Alice had gotten those horrendous visions. Today was the day Bella was supposed to come back to Forks. Edward was supposed to pick her up at the airport in a few hours, give her a hug and kiss and never let her out of his sights again. Instead the whole Cullen family would be going to Isabella Swan's funeral, along with almost everyone else in the small town.

A search party had been sent out after Bella hadn't come home to Renée's that night. She had been missing for the entire day before anyone would go out. Renée had of course become extremely scared after Bella hadn't come back after four hours. She had searched the beach, Phil had come to help and all of Renée's neighbors helped. They hadn't found anything until the next day. Six miles down the beach her ipod had been found. Followed by her cell phone; it had washed up on the shore when the tide went out. Then one of her shoes washed up, followed by her t-shirt.

The police called off the search stating that Isabella swan had drowned when the storm came upon her. The tide had most likely taken the poor girl's body out to sea.

Esme was the first to move. "We should probably get going." She said quietly. "Pay our last respects."

"Yes, everyone go get changed and ready for the funeral." Carlisle said his voice somber. The family scattered off into their rooms to change. When was the last time they had been to a funeral? It had been a while that was for sure. They never got close enough to humans to really care when one of them died. But Bella was obviously different. She had been their sister, their daughter, or in the case of Edward, the reason for their existence.

Charlie had asked Edward to speak at the funeral, "You were her only love." He had said. "I think she would want you to say something." But what? Edward had thought. How was he supposed to stand up there in front of everyone and say how amazing Bella was, and how she deserved to still be here? How would he be able to stand up their, knowing he was talking about the most amazing thing that had ever happened to him, and knowing that now that he was talking about her in past tense it meant it was over? He had told Charlie that he couldn't speak, that it would hurt him to much, he needed to be alone with his thoughts. Alice had stepped up then and told Charlie that she would speak if he wanted her too.

The family all piled into Carlisle's Mercedes and Emmett's jeep and with sorrow filled hearts headed to the funeral. The end of Bella's journey.

The only people at the funeral with out tear drenched faces were those who couldn't cry. People wondered how the family that had been so close to Bella could all be with out tears, but wrote it off as shock. Of course they would be in shock they wouldn't want to believe this could happen to that wonderful girl, nobody wanted to believe it.

After the service each of the Cullen's paid their last respects and talked a little with Charlie and Renée before leaving.

The funeral had, had an effect on each of the Cullens. Esme and Carlisle felt like they had just lost one of their children. They couldn't even imagine how poor Charlie and Renée felt.

Rosalie felt sorry. She knew she hadn't been the kindest person to Bella; she didn't want her to give up her life to become a vampire because she didn't think of it as a good life. But that didn't mean she wanted the poor human to die!

Emmett and Jasper didn't know what to do now. Bella had always entertained them, she was funny to watch. She had always made everyday more fun. What were they going to do now? Their sister was gone.

Alice had lost her best friend. One of the only people who would ever put up with her crazy antics. Bella had been the only true friend Alice could remember. Sure she had Jasper, Rosalie and Esme, Emmett, Carlisle, Edward, but they were her family, it was different.

Edward was a mess after the funeral. It had just made the fact that she was gone more real. He ran up the stairs to his room and locked the door behind him. "Tell me when you have a vision Alice. Until then I'm not coming out."


	9. power Chapter 9

**:D yeah thank you guys 11 reviews for the last chapter, thats the most yet :) well here's the next chapter i hope you like it please Review again, i enjoy reading what you think XD luvs yas  
**

"We should try to figure out what your power is." Kai said as he wrapped his arms around my waist from behind me and rested his chin on my shoulder.

I smiled. "How exactly do we go about doing that?" I asked turning in his arms to be face to face with him. His beautiful crimson eyes bore into mine full of emotion, and I knew mine did the same back.

"We just try different things until you do something amazing." He smiled and winked down at me.

I put my arms around his neck and pulled his mouth down to mine. I had now been a vampire for about a month, and Kai had helped me with everything. He helped me control myself when around a lot of humans, explaining that we couldn't let them know what we were. We had become extremely close in the past month, we had no one else, and then there was the love pouring through my entire body. I still couldn't remember anything from my human past, but I was sure that this had to be the most amazing time of my life.

Kai smiled under my lips. "Well that's definitely amazing but I don't think I want you doing that to anyone else."

I laughed. "What ever you say."

He smiled down at me. "You want to see what you can do?" he asked.

"yes." I smiled. Ever since he had told me he had a power I wanted to know if I had one. It had been driving me nuts.

"Ok well, usually we bring something about us from our human selves into our vampire self when we change, were you extremely good at anything? Have any abilities?" he asked.

I stared at him. "I can't remember anything! My past is a blank remember?!" I screamed. I took my arms from around his neck and pushed him in the chest as I walked away.

"Yes I understand." He said quickly, following me where ever I walked. "But can you try to remember anything?"

I loved him dearly but he was never safe from my mood swings. Any time he mentioned my past I would become very defensive and irrationally angry. I can't help it. I had tried to remember! Every single moment I had tried to remember something! And now he was going to _ask_ me to try? What did he think I was doing!? Maybe he should take a look back at his memories! See how hard I had been trying!

Suddenly my mind was full of memories. They weren't mine but I could sort through them; it seemed like I could pick one out or look for a certain one. I could faintly hear screaming coming from the ground in front of me. I opened my eyes to see Kai lying on the ground at me feet. He was panting and had his head in his hands. He looked exhausted and like he was just coming out of a lot of pain.

"Kai! What's wrong?" I asked as I dropped to me knees beside him.

"What the hell was that?!" He asked.

"What? What happened?"

"You!" he said staring up at me. "You closed your eyes, and then I could feel all my memories coming up and swirling around in my mind; it hurt! It hurt like hell! And my instincts told me to fight to get you out of my mind and I tried, it took all my strength and then I couldn't move! I just fell to the ground in pain! I haven't been tired in 150 years and suddenly I'm emotionally, and physically exhausted!"

"What?" I was shocked. "I did this to you?"

"Yes!" He would have yelled it but he was way too tired to move or scream. "I could actually see you like flipping through my memories like you wanted to find something to use against me!" He tried to sit up but fell back. "God!"

I sat back. This was messed up! I could see his memories but not my own? Why? Why could I not see my own damn memories!? I wanted to know what I was like, where I was from; I just wanted to know who I was! But no. I could do that to everyone else, I could see who they were, see what they loved, what they lost, I could bring out their worst memories and put them through the pain of that as well as the pain of having me enter their most sacred memories. I would punish them for having memories when I couldn't!

"Well." Kai said finally sitting up. "Congratulations! I think we just found out your power." He smiled. "Just please don't use it on me anymore!"

I laughed. "I'll try not to, just don't tempt me!"

I helped him stand up and he wrapped me in his arms. "I'm so proud of you." He laughed. "It hurt but it was amazing! You are amazing!" He bent down and kissed me with more passion then he ever had. It sent shivers through my already cold body, and made the hair on the back of my neck stand. "I love you." He smiled. "You crazy, amazing, beautiful, vampire"

I stared up at him in shock. "I love you too Kai." I laughed.

"Ok, we should teach you how to fight." He said suddenly. "Just not using your power cause that seriously hurts more then anything!"

I laughed. "Too much pain for the big bad vampire?" I teased.

"Yes." He said simply. He walked me over to a clearing and told me to stand still. He then ran over to the other side of the clearing so we were about 100 yards apart. "I want you to know what it's like if people start doing things back to you, so I'm going to attack you with my powers to show you ok? I'll start out easy and when you think you're ready for more just tell me."

I nodded. "Ok." I stood watching him hoping it wouldn't hurt too much.

I watched as fire started to radiate from his hands. He nodded at me telling me he was about to throw them at me. He threw both at once with more strength then I would have thought possible. I watched the two fire balls fly toward me. I braced for the impact but was amazed as I watched the fire go out and disappear a few feet in front of me. I looked up at Kai. "Uh… you missed." I informed him.

"Yeah." He said. "I must be too far back." He walked a couple of yards closer, this time I was certain I would get hit. He threw again, and again the balls went out and disappeared at the same place in front of me. "What!?" He screamed in exasperation. "Ok let's try wind." I nodded telling him I was ready. He glared at me and I could see the wind pick up. The trees all around started to sway violently but not a hair on my body moved.

"Why isn't it working?" I asked.

"I don't know!" He said. Suddenly the ground all around me started shaking I saw a crack form in the ground and watched it come straight for me. when it was about the same distance away from me that the fire had been, the crack split and went around me leaving me on a lone platform with a large crack 360 degrees around me.

"Are we done?" I asked as Kai came running up to me.

He shook his head back and forth. "You truly are amazing you know that." He laughed.

"Why?"

"You're invincible, untouchable." He smiled. "I don't have to worry about anyone hurting you." He laughed. "I love you Bella!"


	10. Get Out Chapter 10

**So like always you guys are awesome :) i would have updated earlier today but i got a call last night and had to babysit this morning from7:30 till 2:30... I DON'T GO TO SCHOOL UNTIL 8 ( i'm done exams which is why i could babsit)Way to early to trust me with your kids lol but both kids are ok :P**

anyway!! keep up the reviews :)

This just in i have a poll on my profile, i need your help figuring out whats going to happen with Bella's and Edward meeting... please go vote!!

"Edward get out of your damn room!" Alice screamed.

"No!"

"NOW!

"I don't want to!"

"Alice calm down please love." Jasper smiled as Alice's body relaxed. She was still angry but it was a little more under control.

It had been a month and Edward had only left his room once to go hunting. His family was worried about him, but nothing they did would get him out of his room. The family had just had a meeting to try and figure out a way to get him out when Alice had stormed up the stairs and started screaming at her brother through his bedroom door.

"Edward you have until the count of three, if you don't open this door we'll send Emmett through it!" She told him in a sweet sing song voice. Threat dripped off every syllable; she couldn't have been scarier if she had screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Alice go away!" Edward mumbled from inside his dark room.

"Oh! Can you actually like throw me through the door?" Emmett asked, a huge grin playing on his face.

Everyone stared at him. "Emmett get real please!" Rosalie said in exasperation.

"Nobody is going through any doors!" Esme said. "I will not have you destroying this house!"

"One!" Alice began.

"Leave me alone!" Edward yelled through the door.

"Seriously Jasper throw me through the door! That would be awesome!"

"You will not be going through any doors!

"Two!"

"Shut up Alice! Go away!"

"Jasper come on! You could totally do it! Or are you afraid you won't be strong enough?"

"Emmett shut up!"

"Three!"

Alice pushed Emmett from behind. He hadn't been paying attention to her; trying to get Jasper to throw him. He lost his balance and went flying into the door knocking it off the hinges and landing on the floor in front of an extremely irritated Edward.

"What the hell!?" Edward growled.

"Emmett I said you couldn't go through the damn door didn't I?!" Esme screamed.

"Alice pushed me!"

"Get your sorry but off that stupid good for nothing bed and get down stairs!" Alice screamed as she walked toward Edward grabbing his arm and pulling him.

There was a jumbled mess of screaming Cullens in Edward's room. Everyone fighting about something else. Alice's temper had flared again, she was tired of knowing her brother was locked in his room feeling sorry for himself; it drove her nuts. Esme had lost her cool watching the door fall. It had ripped a giant chunk of wood out of the door jamb when it had broken down. Emmett was trying to prove he was innocent, and Esme wasn't having any of it.

"Jasper could you calm things down a bit please?"" Carlisle asked.

Jasper nodded and everyone suddenly stopped yelling.

"Thank you." Carlisle said. He cleared his throat. "Everyone down stairs now!" he glared at ever one of his family members. "That means you too Edward! Now go!"

One by one the family marched out of the room and down the stairs into the living room. They each took a seat and waited for Carlisle to start his speech.

"Edward." He started. "It's nice to see you again. In fact it's so nice I think we'd all like to see you more often." He smiled. "Your room is officially off limits to you."

"What!?" Edward roared. "You can't do that!"

"Watch me." Carlisle stated. "It's not healthy for you to spend all of your time sitting in your room wishing about things that could have been. I don't expect you to be happy go lucky, but you seriously need company, and I don't care what you say you are not to go back in your room! Do I make myself clear?"

Edward snarled and nodded with his arms crossed "yeah." he grumbled.

"Good." Carlisle smiled. "Alice." He turned to his daughter. "No more shopping." He stated clearly.

"What!? Why?" she screamed.

"Why?" Carlisle almost laughed. "You threw your brother through your other brother's bedroom door!"

"I merely pushed Emmett." Alice said. "How was I supposed to know he'd fall through the door?"

"Alice." Everyone grumbled.

"No more shopping." Carlisle said again.

"That's not fair!" Alice grumbled. "I got Edward out of his room didn't I?"

Carlisle turned to his wife. "Esme." He shook his head trying to fight back the smile that was growing on his face.

Esme looked down ashamed. "Sorry." She whispered.

"It was a door honey; we can get a new one." He laughed.

"Yeah." Emmett said. "You should apologize to me!" he smiled.

"Actually I think you should apologize to Esme." Carlisle said. "You had full intentions of flying through that door even after she specifically told you not to."

"Oh." Emmett hung his head. "Sorry Esme."

"I'm sorry too Emmett." She smiled back.

Carlisle sighed. "Ok good everyone go do something." He dismissed everyone. _Edward can you come with me for a minuet please? _

Edward nodded and followed his father into his office. "How are you doing?" he asked.

Edward shrugged. "How am I supposed to be doing?"

"I'm sorry it took this much to get you out of your room, I hope you'll forgive us but we've all been worried sick about you."

"Yeah I know." Edward gave a sad smile and tapped his temple.

"Right." Carlisle smiled.

"Listen I'm sorry." Edward said. "I know you've all been hurting also, and it hurts knowing that I added to the pain but I'm seriously just lost right now." He rubbed his forehead. "I don't know what to do." He admitted.

"You know we're all here to help you Edward! We love you. The best thing I can say right now is to go for a hunt, get out get some fresh air, something to drink and just relax for a little while we'll worry about the rest later."

Edward nodded, taking in the good advice. "I think I'll try that." He told his father.

Carlisle smiled. "Good." He said. "Now get on, get going. Free your mind."


	11. friends Chapter 11

**Hey everyone :) i've been getting more and more reviews it makes me happy, please keep them coming :) now i need help with a later chapter, i need to know if you want me to write Bella and Edward's reunion twice (once from each of their eyes,) or just once in Bella's view (i've already writen it.) just send me a review telling me or go to my profile, i have a poll on there. i need to know soon, because im stuck, and you the chapter is coming up soon, so help please :)  
any enjoy :)**

I own only Kai... and the human :)

"I was thinking." I told Kai. He looked up from what he was doing giving me his full attention. "We should go back to the States."

"Why?" he asked.

"Well… I'm just getting a little bored." I confessed. "It's all the same here, and I never really got to see anything over there."

At the moment Kai and I were living in Europe, well staying in Europe, we moved around a lot. We had moved out here about three months after I had changed, and we had been in Europe for a little over three years now. I was getting bored of everything. The people were all the same, the sites never changed, and being in relatively the same place for three years was, well, boring. There's no other word to describe it, it's just boring! At least there are a lot of people over in America, and it's a really big place, a lot of new places to stay and see.

"You're bored?" He asked. "You should have told me earlier I thought you liked it here." He smiled and gave a small chuckle. "I've wanted to get back to the states, for months now."

I smiled in relief. "So we can go?" I asked.

"Yes, of course."

I ran and jumped into Kai's arms giving him a smooth kiss. "Thank you." I whispered into his ear. I knew he would say yes when I asked him if we could leave; he always says yes to me. I'm his whole world as he has told me time and time again. If I want it I get it. It was just knowing that I'd be going back to the states that had me excited.

I ran a trail of soft kisses from his ear, down his neck and back up across his jaw until I meet up with his amazing lips. "I owe you." I whispered against his lips.

I could feel him smile. "You'll pay." He purred. Shivers ran down my back and his arms tightened around my waist. He set his cold lips just under my jaw and started kissing everywhere. I loved Kai with all my heart I was sure nothing could ever be better then when I was with him… which just so happened to be about 99.9 of the time. He suddenly stopped kissing me. I looked up with wide eyes. He laughed. "I'm going to make you pay, my silly little angel." He let go of me. "You're going to have to wait."

I stared up at him in shock. "What?" I chocked out. "That's not fair."

He smiled. "I want to get moving as soon as possible." He informed me. "And since I know you're going to want to say good bye to all your little 'friends'" he made quotation marks with his fingers when saying "friends". He didn't exactly understand why I would keep the friends I did, apparently it wasn't normal. "I think I should go to America first alone; find us a place to stay for a bit and then I'll come back for you, that way you can pack all your things and say your goodbyes."

I had mixed emotions about his plan; first I thought it was a good idea. I would want to say goodbye to everyone, and it would be nice to have a place to go to when I was ready to leave. However that would mean Kai would leave me! I hadn't gone one day with out him, what was I supposed to do? We had spent every day together the only time we were apart was when I went to see my friends. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" I asked.

"If you don't want me to go I won't." He told me. "But I think it would be the fastest way. We'd get two things done at once, a place to stay and our few important things packed."

I nodded. "Yeah, I guess it makes sense. I just don't want you to leave me."

"You're cute when you act like you actually need Me." He laughed. "You'll be fine." He promised. "And I'll take good care of myself you don't have to worry."

I smiled. "I'm not acting." I whined. "You'll be safe?"

"Yes, I promise."

"Ok." I sighed.

He bent down and gave me a quick peck. "I'm going to leave now, you can go say goodbye to all your little human friends."

"Ok." I gave Kai a strong hug and a passionate kiss before he left me for the first time.

Almost as soon as he was gone I missed him. But I knew I had stuff to do so I climbed into my new blood red Lamborghini Gallardo, and raced over to my friend, Kim's place. Kim was… or should I say is… in fact human. Kai doesn't understand how I can actually be friends with a human. "Do you not realize you feed off humans? It's like hanging out with your dinner!" He had been known to say. Yes I still feed off humans, what other choice did I have? But I no longer thought that humans were stupid, or pathetic some of them were really sweet, like Kim. I only ever feed off of people who I knew had done wrong. And just as a safety measure I always checked their memories for something horrible. I don't feel like hurting innocent people.

I turned into the driveway of Kim's small house and cut the engine. I know I really wanted to leave Europe but leaving Kim would be hard. I knocked on the door. I could hear foot steps running toward the door from inside the house. The door swung open and there was a flash. "Oh! You know you still amaze me with how beautiful you are." Kim laughed as she looked at the picture on the screen of her camera. "It's not human I swear to god!" she looked up and smiled. "Come in Bella, come in!"

Kim was a photographer. That was how we had met. She had come running up to me out of no where one day as I went for a walk in the local park. "Can I take your picture?" she had asked. "I'm trying to build a good portfolio and if I had someone like you model for me every picture would be amazing!" I had debated between agreeing and just taking her into the woods and sucking her dry… this had been early in my vampire life and my self control wasn't as strong. But I had agreed to let her take a few pictures and it had been so much fun that we had become great friends. We had gone out almost every weekend, only on cloudy days; which kinda bugged Kim as she was a very bright and sunny girl. "I wish we could pick one sunny day." She had told me once. "Just think of how the sun would play off your features." Oh she had no idea.

I told her how Kai and I were moving back to America and she started crying. It was hard watching her, but there was nothing I could do. "Can we go take a few more pictures?" she asked. "I got an offer from a new French fashion magazine, but they want some new pictures to use. Do you mind?"

"Of course not." I laughed. "Lets go make magic… what should I wear?" And with that we went off for our last photo shoot. I had left Kim telling her that if she was ever to come to the states to try and find me I'd love to keep in touch.


	12. Plan Chapter 12

**Hey Everyone :) so i decided to write the meeting of Bella and Edward twice, through both of their views, and personally i think they are the best chapters yet... but you'll have to wait a few more chapters for them... sorry :)  
anyway Enjoy chapter 12. :D**

All twilight characters belong to Mrs. Meyers

A little over three years had gone by and Edward was still miserable. He spent day after day at the piano, or in his room listening to music. Every once and a while Emmett or Jasper would get him to join them in a game of baseball, or wrestling, but he was never very energetic or enthusiastic about it.

Edward was sitting at the piano now, playing a new song he had composed. A sad melody of soft notes and slow tempo.

He was alone in the new house in Seattle. The rest of his family had decided to go hunting for the weekend leaving Edward alone with his thoughts. He liked having alone time, where he could listen to only his thoughts and not everyone else's. Where he could actually think with out being interrupted.

Suddenly the front door flew open and Alice came in running and screaming. "I saw him! I had a vision! Edward I found him!" she screamed.

"What?" Edward asked. "Slow down Alice I can't understand you."

Alice was jumping for joy, she couldn't hold still if she wanted to. "Edward, I had a vision of the guy who took Bella away from us." She explained.

"Seriously?" he asked, looking around at the rest of his family who had followed the hyperactive pixie in. They all had smiles knowing that they would finally be able to get him.

"Yes!" Alice sang. "He's coming here! Well not here, here, but to Washington."

"When?"

"Now?" Alice sounded a little apprehensive. She wasn't totally sure when he was coming.

"We don't know for sure." Jasper told him. "But we figure it must be soon."

"So he's actually coming." Edward mused to himself. "I wonder why you haven't been able to see him until now."

"We don't know." Carlisle said. "But it doesn't matter, he's coming and he's coming alone. We'll do whatever you want us to do Edward. This is your fight but we'll help in anyway possible."

"Thank you." Edward said. "Alice keep trying to figure out where he's going, I need to know everything."

Alice nodded. "I've been keeping tabs on him since I had the vision this morning. So far I know he's coming alone to Washington, it looks like he's going to buy a house, and he's coming from Europe."

"He's going to buy a house?" Edward asked.

"We were wondering about that also. He obviously seems like he's going to stay in one place for a little while. Which is odd." Carlisle said. "If he still feeds off humans, why would he stay in one place?"

"Maybe he doesn't feed off humans anymore." Emmett said. "Oh well, it doesn't really matter we're going to kill him anyway."

"Yes." Edward smiled. "Yes we are."

Three more days went by. Three days of watching and waiting. Alice had been keeping track of the scumbag; she knew his every move. She watched him buy a small house nestled deep in the woods and then saw him buy plane tickets over the phone.

"Edward! He's leaving." She screamed.

"Where?" he asked. "When is he leaving?"

"I don't know where he's going or when but I saw him on the phone buying a plane ticket." Alice explained.

"We need to get him now." Edward said.

"But we don't know where exactly he is." Rosalie reminded him. "Alice knows what his house looks like but not where it is. We don't even know what town he's in."

"Well it kinda looked like Forks." Alice said. "But I really can't be sure. It's just in the woods."

"Forks? Seriously?" Emmett asked. "Maybe he'll get eaten by one of the mutts." He laughed.

"We'll hope we get to him first." Edward said dryly. "We'll go tomorrow see if we can find him."

Everyone nodded their heads together. Tomorrow was go time. They would finally get this demon put to hell. Finally be able to live knowing Bella Swan was avenged. The Cullen house had never been the same after Bella. She had made everything so sunny, now it was always a grey day. Everyone had tried to move on, tried to get back to normal but there was always the pressure of finding this killer on each and every one of their shoulders. They would finally get that pressure off. They could finally do something for Bella.

_Are you sure you're ready for this? _Esme's thoughts wound their way into Edward's mind.

He looked up into her eyes and nodded. He was more then ready. There was a fire burning in him that needed to explode needed to be let out, and the only person Edward could let it out on was that piece of crap he needed to kill. He was more then ready to let that fire out. He'd been ready since the day Bella had been taken away from him.

_Edward we'll let you fight but if anything goes wrong be sure to ask us for help. _Carlisle thought. _We know you want to kill him but we also want to help, he took her away from us also. _

Edward gave a sad smile as he looked at his father. "I think I'm going to need your help anyway." He told him. "Just let me do most of the work ok."

There had been yet another change of plans the next morning. Alice had screamed yet again, enlightening everyone that she had just had another vision. "He's coming to Seattle." She said. "He's coming today, to go to the airport!" she said.

"The airport?" Esme asked. "It's too busy to do anything there."

"That's true." Carlisle agreed. "If we're going to do anything, then we're going to have to catch him before he gets to the airport."

"Ambush him?" Emmett suggested.

"Yeah." Edward said. "Do you know what time he's going Alice?" He asked

"I'm not exactly sure." She said. "My vision showed him on the phone saying he would pick someone up at the Seattle airport today."

"Wait! He's picking someone up?" Rosalie asked. "That means there's going to be someone else who will probably go after us for killing him. I thought he was alone!"

"He was alone!" Alice said. "I don't know who he was talking to, but we can't worry about them, we just need to get rid of this guy!"

Edward nodded. "I agree with Alice."


	13. gift Chapter 13

**So thank you again for all of the reviews everyone, that last chapter had the most reviews yet :D, also thank you to everyone who has added my story to their favorite story and story alerts, and to everyone who added me as a favorite author and author alerts, whose really make me feel special :D so enjoy, review and ummmm, party? :P**

All of our stuff was packed and ready to be shipped off; not that we had a lot, just clothes and a few odds and ends, pictures from Kim and what not. Kai had called me yesterday telling me that he had bought a small house in the woods not to far from a small town called Forks Washington. We had decided that he didn't need to come back to get me, instead he phoned the airport and bought me a one way ticket from London to Washington.

Kim had offered to drive me to the airport to say goodbye one last time. I didn't exactly need her too, but I had decided to give her my Lamborghini, it would be too much of a hassle to get over to America and Kai had money, he'd buy me another one if I asked. She didn't know this yet; I would give her the keys before I got on the plane.

We were now waiting in the terminal; her with her camera, waiting for a few more good shots, and I with my cell phone waiting for Kai to call. We hadn't talked in over four hours, it was too long.

"So I still can't believe you're leaving." Kim said from beside me. I looked up.

"Yeah, well we were both getting a little bored staying in one place for so long." I told her. "Plus I'm from America and I haven't seen enough of it."

"Makes sense." She murmured. She was quiet for a few minuets playing around with her camera.

"So... what did that fashion magazine think of your pictures?" I asked.

She smiled. "They loved them. They said you had the perfect look, and the pictures would fit in as filler pages. I hope you don't mind, the issue is going out next month."

"Mind?" I laughed. "That's amazing! Congratulations!"

"Thanks." She smiled. "Can I ask you a question?" she asked.

"Yeah sure."

"I've actually been wondering about it for a while now." She said. "But I didn't know when to ask so I just never did. But now you're leaving and I'm just really curious." She explained. Kim took a deep breath in. "Why are your eyes so red?" she asked.

My eyebrows rose involuntarily. I had been friends with her for how long? And she waits this long to ask me? I didn't want to lie to her, but what was I supposed to do? Tell her the truth? Yeah, right. Oh I'm just a vampire, that's why my eyes are red. They're nice and bright today because I just went out last night for a drink. Didn't want to be thirsty while stuck on a small plane for hours with a bunch of yummy humans. Give me a break!

I smiled. "Contacts." It hadn't escaped my notice that she obviously thought something was up. It was probably a good thing Kai and I were leaving now, before anyone found out.

"Really?" she asked. "I can't even tell, and I never see you in glasses."

"Yup, they're really expensive, so I don't take them out unless I have to, don't want to rip one or anything." I lied through my teeth. I had no idea if contacts were expensive or not, I didn't know if you were supposed to keep them in 24/7 or not. I basically know nothing about contacts.

"And Kai wears them too?" she asked. Wow she barely ever talks to Kai; he doesn't like being around humans very much. I was surprised that she would remember that he also had red eyes.

"Yeah, we wanted to match." I smiled.

She laughed. "Yeah that sounds like you." She teased.

My flight was called and I stood up. "Come back and visit." Kim said as she stood up beside me.

"I'll try." I smiled. I gave her a small hug; holding my breath as I did so. "oh." I said just remembering. "I want you to have this." I held out my car keys.

She stared at them for a few seconds. "What?" she asked in shock.

"I'm giving you my car." I said taking her hand and putting the keys in it. "Take care of my baby for me."

"You're giving me your Lamborghini?" she nearly screamed.

"Yes." I laughed. "Kai will buy me a new one if I want." I told her.

"You can't give me a friggen Lamborghini!" She told me. "Are you crazy!? I can't take this." She tried giving me the keys back.

"Yes I can, just watch me." I smiled. "Have fun in it. Go nice and fast." I turned and started toward the ramp going onto the plane. "Love ya like a sister Kim." I laughed as she stared at the keys in her hand.

"Wait!" she screamed. She picked up her camera and took one last shot of me leaving. "Love ya too Bella!"

I boarded the plane and sat down in my aisle seat just as my cell rang. I flipped it open.

"Kai." I smiled.

"Bella." I could hear the smile on his face. "Are you on your way yet?" he asked.

"I just got on the plane; we'll be taking off in a few minuets." I told him. "So I gave Kim my car."

"I suppose that means you want a new one?" he asked.

I smiled. "Maybe." I didn't usually ask for things from Kai, and I often didn't want to accept his gifts, but I love cars. I also like the freedom a fast car gives you. So if Kai wanted to give me a new car, who was I to stop him?

"I don't know if I'll be able to get you a Lamborghini but I'll find something."

"Just make it fast."

"Yes I know." He laughed. "Fast and red. Correct?"

"You know me well."

"So your plane comes in to Seattle at 10:00 tonight correct?" he asked.

"Yes." I told him. "And you better be there to pick me up, or I will be very angry." I laughed. "It's been too long since I last saw you."

"I'll definitely be there waiting." He told me. "Nothing could keep me away."


	14. fight Chapter 14

**Hey everyone, so i just wanted to say that, the last chapter was just to give you a look at how Bella is still the same Bella, just a little different... if that makes sence :P. also good news... IT'S SUMMER!! had my last day of school yesterday, so i am free for a few months now :D passed grade 11 with an 88.8 average D goooo me! k sorry back to the story, i expect a lot of reviews for this one!! hehehe ENJOY!**

The Cullens had been waiting at the airport for six hours. They had decided they would find the vampire, corner him and take him away somewhere where they could do their damage. Only problem… they had to wait for him to arrive.

"It's 9:30! Are you sure he was coming today?" Emmett asked as he paced around in front of the family.

"Yes he was coming today!" Alice spat. She was just as annoyed and bored as everyone else, but she had to put up with everyone doubting her vision. Almost every hour on the hour someone would ask if she was sure it was today. Her patience with her family was failing.

Jasper noticed and sent a wave of tranquility over the family. "Thank you." Esme murmured beside him.

"No problem." He told her.

The tranquility didn't last long. "Ok seriously!" Rosalie jumped up from her seat. "We need to do something! I'm going crazy just sitting here watching all of these people walk by! Either we go find him now, or we go home and go after him at his stupid little house tomorrow!" she fumed.

Emmett put his arms around her waist. "I agree with Rose." He told the family. "Can we please get up and do something?"

Edward was rubbing his forehead. "We have to get him today." He said. "I can't go one more day with this guy out there."

"Then let's go find him instead of sitting here waiting!" Rosalie said.

"But he's going to come by here! He has to!" Alice said. "It's the only way to go."

"He also has to park in the lot and walk into the damn airport; it too is the only way to go!" Rosalie told her.

"My vision showed him in here!"

"Well maybe your vision was wrong!"

Alice stood up fuming. "My visions are never wrong!"

"No they only change every two minuets."

"Girls!" Carlisle yelled. "Stop fighting!"

Both girls were standing with their arms folded over their chests, and both had menacing glares on their faces.

"Edward what do you think?" Esme asked. "It's your choice."

He was about to answer when Emmett interrupted him. "Nice car!" he said staring out the window.

Rosalie turned to look. "2008 Dodge Viper, nice."

"That's him!" Alice screamed.

Everyone turned to stare at her. "In the car?" Jasper asked.

"Yes!" she took off running for the door, at the fastest human speed, followed closely by Edward and the rest of the family.

Kai looked up as soon as he got out of the car to see seven people running toward him. Wait! He took a closer look, no they were vampires. They were the only other people in the parking lot, no humans were around. Having seven vampires running toward you with looks of hatred painted across their faces is usually not a good sign. Knowing he had to do something to keep them back, Kai used the wind against them. Taking a deep breath he increased the speed of the wind around them making it harder for the seven vampires to get close to him.

Alice couldn't take another step, if she tried to she knew she'd lose her balance and fall back. "He's controlling the damn wind!" she screamed.

"Didn't you see he had a power?" Emmett yelled.

"No!" she yelled back. "He never had any chance to use it!"

Edward was still moving forward despite the wind. He soon passed Alice and she moved behind him where the wind would go around her. "Stupid wind controlling vampire." She hissed under her breath.

Kai didn't know why they were coming after him, but they weren't stopping. He looked up at the sky. Rain clouds, perfect. He pulled the water out of the clouds and when the wind hit it, the water was focused on Edward and his family. There was enough force behind the wind and rain that it knocked Edward back. He flew into Alice and they both hit Emmett, all three of them fell to the ground in a pile. Rosalie had been shocked by the sudden rain and had been knocked down on her own, she had rolled into Esme, and they had both hit Carlisle and Jasper. Kai stopped the wind and rain.

Rosalie was the first up off the ground. A growl ripped from her chest. "Who do you think you are?!" she screeched. "Nobody ruins my hair! And this was a good top! You ruined it!" she started toward Kai in a rage fueled march.

"Back off or I'll do it again." He warned.

Emmett reached up and grabbed Rosalie as she passed, and pulled her down to him. "We're not fighting him over your shirt." He told her.

"What do you want?" Kai yelled at the drenched family lying on the ground in a puddle.

"You!" Edward growled as he stood up.

"What did I do?" Kai asked. "I have done nothing wrong!"

Alice jumped up from the ground and stormed forward. "You took her!" She snarled. "You killed her!"

Kai looked down at the sopping wet little dwarf in front of him. "I think you are mistaken." He told her.

Edward was suddenly behind Alice. "We aren't mistaken!" He roared. "You murdered her!" He jumped forward and attacked Kai, taking him out at the waist and smashing him into the red viper he had come in. growls and snarls erupted from the two vampires fighting against the car.

Kai kicked Edward in the stomach and stood up and scowled at the family, as Edward flew into another car a few feet away. The Cullens had created a semi circle around him. Alice ran toward him and was about to attack when a tremendous pain went through her body and mind. There was a collective scream as every vampire in the lot fell to the ground in pain.


	15. crazyChapter 15

**so somthing is going weird with the alerts and i don't know why or how to fix it. it was like they didn't send until like 10 hours later. :S so that's why i'm updating so early, maybe you'll get an alert sometime tomorrow? lol anyway i think people will like this chapter so :D enjoy and review please D**

The plane had landed five minuets ago; I was standing alone in the airport waiting for Kai. He had said he would be here waiting to pick me up. So where the hell was he? He was never late. He had no reason to ever be late. I was beginning to become quite angry. I grabbed my purse and walked out toward the parking lot.

There was suddenly a loud crash. It sounded like a car had been completely totaled. I walked around the corner of the airport and saw a group of people in a semi-circle watching two other people fight against a car. The sound of an extremely angry growl ripped through the parking lot. I took a closer look and noticed Kai was in the middle of the fight. He kicked the other vampire off of him, and stared down the rest of the people around him. The smallest of the group ran toward him. I was extremely angry now. Not only had these people kept Kai from me, but what looked like my new car, had been smashed. I was angry at Kai also; he should have been able to get by them to come get me.

I closed my eyes and concentrated. Memories filled my mind, I didn't pay any attention to them, I just wanted to make sure I had hit every last one of the vampires in front of me. The memories came to me in small packages; eight bundles of memories entered my mind waiting for me to pick my way through them. I waited less then a second for the very satisfying sound of agonized screams. I could open my eyes at any time and let them out of pain, but I wanted them all to pay. I kept my eyes closed for a few more seconds then opened them and looked out at the vampires littering the ground. They were all lying on the ground panting and gasping for breath they didn't need, their eyes closed and their heads in their hands.

Kai was the first to open his eyes. He didn't even have enough strength to move to look at me, but he obviously knew I was there. "It gets worse every time." He wheezed. "You promised you wouldn't do it to me again."

"I said don't tempt me." I replied.

"What the hell was that?" the biggest asked, his eyes still closed.

"Why didn't I see that coming?" the small one asked.

I walked over to the red dodge viper Kai was slouched against. "Was this mine?" I asked him.

"It was supposed to be." He answered.

The coven on the ground hadn't looked at me yet, but most of their eyes were open. They were talking amongst themselves, making sure everyone was okay. I didn't exactly care if they were okay or not.

"Who did this to my car?" I asked Kai.

He sat up against the car and nodded toward the boy he had kicked and sent flying. He was crawling toward the blond man who looked like the oldest male of the coven. His eyes were still mostly closed. I walked toward him, not taking my eyes off of him. He saw me coming out of the corner of his eye and turned to look up at me as I strode purposely toward him.

He gasped, and his eyes flew open. "Bella?" he asked in a strangled whisper.

I stopped dead in my tracks. How did he know me? I decided I didn't exactly care, how he knew me, he had destroyed my brand new car!

"Who the hell do you think you are!?" I growled down at him. "You killed my car!" Kai cleared his throat behind me. "And almost killed him." I added.

He was still staring up at me, shock written all over his face. "Is it really you?" He asked.

Was he not going to answer my question? I turned around to get a look at his coven see if he was for real. They were all staring up at me with the same looks upon their faces. "What is wrong with you?" I asked them.

The short one sat up. "Oh my god." She whispered. She stood up with more energy then I would have thought possible after my little power trip, and ran toward me. She wrapped her arms around me in a hug. I screamed.

"Who are you!? Get off of me!" I pushed her away. She stared up at me; her eyes were golden, not like my own crimson eyes. What was wrong with her? I took a look around, the whole coven was sitting up now, staring wide eyed at me, I could tell they all had the same golden eyes.

She gasped. "Your eyes." she whispered. "You feed off humans?" she asked. Her voice sounded appalled.

"Yes!" I said in exasperation. "Now will you tell me who the hell you are?" I asked.

"You don't remember?" she asked.

"I've never meet you." I snarled. She was getting into deep water. Ask me if I remember! Who did she think she was?

"The Cullens." She said. "You seriously don't remember?" she asked, I was angry but even I could hear the sadness in her voice.

"Will you just tell me who you are before I find out myself?"

"Alice Cullen." She said quickly. "That's Jasper, Emmett, Esme, Rosalie, and Carlisle." She pointed to each of them, they were all still silent. She looked toward the boy who had ruined my car, her voice became hurt. "And that's Edward." She told me.

"Nice to meet you." I said dryly. "I'm—"

"Isabella Swan." They all said.

"I'm Bella." I said. "Just Bella."

"You don't know your own name?" Emmett asked.

"I know my name!" I screamed. "It's Bella!"

"What did you do to her?" Edward snarled at Kai. "Why doesn't she remember?"

Kai growled back. "I did nothing to her!"

"How do you know me?" I screamed. "Somebody tell me!" there was no getting through to these people! They were crazy!

"Bella." Alice said in front of me. Her voice was quiet and gentle. "We knew you when you were human."


	16. shock Chapter 16

**So i asked everyone if they wanted me to show the meeting of Bella and Edward twice in both views, or just the once in Bella's, and the majority said they wanted it twice, so this chapter is Edward seeing Bella for the first time, after she has been changed. personally i think i like this one more then the last chapter. well enjoy my faithful readers D**

The strongest pain Edward had ever felt shot through his body and mind as he watched Alice charge toward Kai. He faintly saw everyone else tense up and, then he couldn't take it any longer. He screamed, he could hear his family scream, and that vile Kai scream. Then he was on the ground in pure agony. He felt like his skull was being pulled apart, and someone was poking their way through his memories. Every memory he had cherished, or loathed was being thrown at him. He could see a woman in his mind picking his brain apart, flicking through his memories, like she was looking through a book, quickly flicking through the pages not actually paying attention. Just looking through for the fun of it. And then it stopped. She was gone, out of his mind, he was alone.

They were all exhausted. It was like nothing he had ever felt before. He was actually tired. He lay on the soaking ground, panting for air he knew he didn't actually need. His eyes were too heavy, he couldn't open them.

He could hear someone talking. How could anyone have the strength to talk? He wondered.

"It get's worse every time." It was Kai. He had gone through this pain before? "You promised you wouldn't do it to me again." He was wheezing.

"I said don't tempt me." a very angry female voice said. It sounded familiar, but Edward knew it was no one from his family.

"What the hell was that?" Emmett asked.

"Why didn't I see that coming?" Alice gasped.

Edward had been in to much pain to notice until now. He listened carefully but couldn't hear a thing. Either no one was thinking, or something had happened, and Edward couldn't hear anyone's thoughts. With the amount of pain they had all gone through, Edward found it very unlikely that no one was thinking anything.

He had to get to Carlisle. Edward rolled onto his hands and knees and slowly started toward his father, who was still lying on the ground with his hands over his face. He could hardly keep his eyes open as he crawled over.

From the corner of his eye, Edward noticed someone marching toward him. He looked up and froze. His eyes were suddenly not so heavy, and they flew open. He let out an involuntary gasp. It was impossible. There was no way he was seeing right. He must have knocked his head when he fell. But even so, his non-beating heart felt like it was about to explode. It wanted to jump from his chest.

"Bella?" he asked. His voice wasn't working, and it came out in a strangled whisper. How could she be alive? Why hadn't she come back for him? Three years had gone by; he had thought she was dead! Why couldn't she have found him?

She heard it and stopped dead. She stared down at him, her eyes were calculating. She stiffened ever so slightly. "Who the hell do you think you are!?" she growled down at him. "You killed my car!" Kai could be heard behind her clearing his throat. "And almost killed him." She added, as an obvious after thought.

No! Edward thought. She can not be with _him! _Anyone who could make her happy, just not _him_!

He couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was impossibly beautiful. Everything he had remembered and more. She looked the same somehow, yet different in so many ways. Her face was still the same, there was an innocence to her, an innocence that was so drastic from the way she carried herself. She was obviously very self confident, strong, and brave, she was also obviously very angry.

"Is it really you?" He asked.

She stared down at him in exasperation for less then a full second, and then turned around to get a look at everyone else. Edward could hardly take his eyes off of her, but he could tell that every one of his family members were also in shock.

"What is wrong with you?" she asked them.

Alice was the first to come out of shock. Where she had gotten the energy, Edward didn't know but Alice was suddenly standing up.

"Oh my god." She whispered. And then she had her arms wrapped around Bella, hugging the life out of her. Edward had almost forgotten how close Alice and Bella had been, it was hard to think about her with anyone other then himself. Even his sister.

Bella suddenly screamed. "Who are you!? Get off of me!" she pushed her away.

She didn't remember. Edward thought. How could she not remember? Is that why she hadn't come back? Why she had stayed away for three years?

Alice gave a small gasp as she let go of Bella. "Your eyes." she whispered. "You feed off humans?" she asked. Her voice sounded appalled. Edward's heart gave a small lurch. How could he think of Bella this way? How could she feed off humans? This was Bella! Sweet, innocent, clumsy Bella, the girl who couldn't hurt a fly, who fainted when she saw blood!

"Yes!" Bella snapped. "Now will you tell me who the hell you are?"

"You don't remember?" Alice asked.

"I've never meet you." She snarled. Bella looked like she was ready to rip Alice to shreds after mentioning her memories.

"The Cullens." Alice prompted. "You seriously don't remember?" she asked. There was such a feeling of sadness in her voice, even Bella, seemed to lighten up a little.

"Will you just tell me who you are before I find out myself?" she growled. Apparently she only lightened up a very little.

"Alice Cullen." She said quickly. "That's Jasper, Emmett, Esme, Rosalie, and Carlisle." She pointed to each of his family, they were all still silent. She looked toward Edward and her voice shook. "And that's Edward." She told Bella.

"Nice to meet you." Bella said dryly. "I'm—"

"Isabella Swan." They all said.

"I'm Bella." She said. "Just Bella."

"You don't know your own name?" Emmett asked.

"I know my name!" she screamed. "It's Bella!"

"What did you do to her?" Edward snarled at Kai. "Why doesn't she remember?" the thought of losing Bella had been the worst thing in his world. The thought of Bella being alive as a vampire, and not knowing who he was, was probably the second worst thing Edward could ever imagine.

Kai growled back. "I did nothing to her!" only change her! Edward thought. Only taken her life away from her!

"How do you know me?" Bella screamed. "Somebody tell me!"

Edward looked toward her; he wanted to tell her but didn't know what to say.

"Bella." Alice said, biting the bullet and taking one for the team. Her voice was quiet and gentle. "We knew you when you were human."


	17. lies Chapter 17

**Hey everyone :) so sorry i didn't get a chapter up yesterday, I had a sleepover at my friend's place, then went to the zoo, and to our other friends place for a bonfire and fireworks (i'm canadian, but we had extra fireworks so we put them off :P ) anywayy, i'm glad you all seemed to like the last chapter, 20 reviews is pretty good :), i hope you like this one too :) enjoy.**

As long as I could remember nothing had mattered to me other then Kai, and trying to remember my human years. Friends were an added bonus to life, but were never something that I would sit and think about for hours on end. I could distinctly remember sitting alone at night thinking about how I thought my life had been. Was I rich? Was I poor? Had I loved anyone? Was I alone? Did people care that I was gone? Where had I lived? What had I been? Who was I?

I knew the answer to my love question. It was obvious that I had been in love; the feelings I had felt on the day I awoke from the fire and pain were too much to be ignored. I had figured Kai was the person I had been in love with but as I thought about it later I realized it couldn't be true. Kai hated humans, all humans; he wouldn't have loved me when I was human, and the feelings I felt told me I was loved back. It didn't stop the fact that I was definitely in love with him now, but it made me wonder who I had been in love with.

And now I was standing in a parking lot at the airport, frozen in place and my mind running crazy. The little Alice girl had just told me something that I had wanted to hear everyday I could remember. But was she serious? Did they honestly know who I was? Who I had been?

I was in shock. My mouth couldn't form words, my legs didn't know how to move. I stopped breathing.

I stared down at Alice, my eyes wide. I wanted to ask her what she meant. How she could possibly know me! But I couldn't, I just continued to stare.

"That's impossible!" Kai roared, coming to life. "How could you know her as a human?!" he stormed over to me as he yelled at the coven around us.

Edward completely ignored Kai. "Bella I love you." He said, just loud enough for me to hear, his voice cracked. "Please believe me." he whispered. There was pain in his voice, it was deep, it was something that you could actually feel as he spoke.

Kai growled at Edward. "Back off!" he yelled.

"We miss you Bella." Alice said. She looked as if she would be crying if it were possible.

Kai wrapped his arms around me and pulled my close staring into my eyes. He blocked my view of everyone else. "Don't let them get into your mind." He told me. "They couldn't possibly have known you as a human! I found you in Florida!" he wanted to protect me. I could tell he feared that I would listen to them, that I would let them plant fake hope, and then he would have to watch as they tore me apart.

I began to breathe again. He was right, he was always right. There was no way they could be telling the truth! I nodded into his chest. "Let's just go." I whispered.

We turned around and I began to walk away with Kai right behind me. I didn't know where we were going but we would have to find a car.

"Wait!" someone yelled behind us. It was the oldest female. I think they called her Esme. "Your name is Isabella Swan, you were born in Forks Washington your mother was Renée and your father was Charlie. Charlie is the chief of police in Forks. Your parents split up when you were very young you lived with your mother, but when she got remarried you moved back with your father…"

She continued to talk but Kai began pushing me forward faster until we were to far away to hear anymore.

"Lies!" he said.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"It's impossible for them to know you." He said again. "Normal vampires wouldn't know or care about a human."

I care about Kim. Would it truly be impossible for them to care about me?

We needed a car to get away, a fast car would be best. Kai pulled me into the other parking lot of the airport, where we could look for a fast car to steal. We found a Porsche. Kai quickly unlocked the door and climbed in.

"Get in." he said as he hotwired the car.

"But it's yellow." I complained. I obviously wasn't in a good mood; I wanted my red viper, not this yellow Porsche.

"Bella, please just get in, I'll buy you a new red car as soon as we get out of here."

I climbed into the passenger seat and we were off.

We were silent for the most part. I couldn't get what they had said out of my mind. It sounded so sincere, not like they had just made it up. It was a real life story. Was it possible it could have been my life story?

Kai broke the silence. "I'm really sorry." He said.

I gave a small smile. "You have nothing to be sorry about." I told him.

"I should have gotten to you before the plane landed, I should have kept your car safe, and you shouldn't have had to hear their lies." He said.

"There was nothing you could do about it. There were seven of them." I leaned on the window and watched the trees go by in a blur. Seven of them and they all told me my name was Isabella Swan. Was it possible?

I was bored on the drive back, so I began looking through the things in the car, I looked in the dashboard and under the seats, it was actually fairly clean. This isn't exactly fun for snooping, but what ever. The owner of the car had left their purse in it, and by luck I had found it. I looked at the drivers license. Looked like I'd be seeing Alice Cullen again. I didn't exactly want to see her, or her coven, but I did want to know more about what they had to say. The best way to get the truth though, may not be the most fun way… well for them anyway.

I'd still have to get away from Kai though. And that may take a bit of thinking.


	18. think Chapter 18

**So i have over 200 Reviews D it makes me happy. So this chapter isn't one of my favorites, honestly it's kinda boring (well compared to what i have writen after this chapter... which you don't know about yet P, but trust me you will LoVe the next few chapters.) but still please read and Review. please D anyway enjoy xo**

All twilight characters belong to Mrs. Meyers

She was actually gone. How could she have just left like that? And with _him_?

The Cullens were still in the parking lot. Nobody knew what to say, or do.

Bella Swan was alive. Well, in the technical sense anyway. Three years they had believed her to be dead, three years they had mourned for her. Then suddenly she was standing in front of them. Glaring at them. That wasn't the Bella they all knew, that was a monster. A monster that hurt all of them with out a care. A monster that would attack the humans who lived around them. Someone they would need to beware. Deep down they were sure the real Bella was still there, but would they ever have the chance to get to her? She didn't know who they were. She didn't remember, and she didn't believe.

"…We love you." Esme finished her silent story to Bella. She knew she was gone, but she had to try, she had to let her know.

"She's gone." Carlisle stated quietly.

"We need to find her!" Alice said. "We need to let her know the truth!"

"I can't believe she's alive." Rosalie said.

Edward gave her a small glare. "I can't believe she left with him!"

"What was she feeling?" Emmett asked Jasper. "She looked confused."

"I don't know." He said. "While she was around I couldn't feel anyone's emotions."

"Yeah I couldn't hear anyone's thoughts either." Edward said.

"I never had a vision of her coming." Alice said. "Her attack was a complete surprise."

"So she can block all of your powers?" Emmett asked. "And I'm guessing that was her that sent that pain."

"She seems to be very powerful." Carlisle said. "I still think we need to talk to her, but we'll need to be careful."

"If she can't remember anything then I'm sure she does want to know." Alice said. "I know I want to know as much about my human years as I could find. It's not fun being in the dark about yourself."

"So how are we going to find her?" Esme asked. "Alice can't have a vision of her; she's undetectable no matter where she is."

"We should go home and think this through." Carlisle said. "I'm sure we'll come up with something."

The family walked toward their cars in the other parking lot. Edward was still in shock. He had believed for so long that she was gone and then to see her once again, it was like a dream. And then to see her leave with _him _it was like a nightmare. If he hadn't have been so shocked he would have gone after the both of them. He would have won Bella back. He would do anything to get her back, he needed to! She was his life. He couldn't let another man have his life, it wasn't right! But even with everything that had just happened, Edward couldn't help being extremely happy. She was alive, and as long as she was alive, he would have a chance. Edward's thoughts were interrupted by a scream.

"My car!" Alice had stopped moving, her eyes were wide and she was staring at the empty parking space where her yellow Porsche had been parked.

Her family circled around her. Edward could hardly hide his smile. Obviously Bella had taken Alice's car; she would be the only person who could do it with out Alice having a vision. Oh the irony.

"So how does it feel having your Porsche stolen?" he asked.

"Shut up Edward!"

"Oh how did you first find a Porsche again?"

"I stole it for Bella, so we could save your sorry butt; now don't make me regret it!"

Edward just laughed as he climbed into his Volvo. It wasn't often that anything ever happened to Alice because she always saw it coming. It was a nice change.

Emmett laughed too. "Well at least now we know we'll find Bella." He said. "Because Alice will search the world for her car."

"I can't believe she stole my car!" Alice murmured. "Sweet little Bella, who was so against grand theft auto."

The family drove the short way home in silence. Each of them going over what had just happened, in their minds.

Carlisle was going over the facts of what had just happened, and what had happened in the past three years. Bella's powers seemed so strong; the pain she had put over all eight of the vampires in the lot, was not something to laugh at. And the fact that none of the kid's powers worked when she was around was definitely something to take into consideration. And the fact that Alice hadn't been able to see Kai, since he had bit Bella, showed that her powers could protect both of them, the only time Alice had been able to see him, was when he was away from Bella. Also Bella was still a newborn, how had she been able to come over from Europe on a plane? She must have extremely good self control.

Emmett couldn't help thinking that Bella would soon become one of the family. When they got a chance to tell her everything how could she not join them? He also couldn't help thinking how much fun it would be to prank Alice while Bella was around. Finally he'd be able to get her!

Esme had just seen her daughter. She was overjoyed. But when she had seen Bella leaving she knew she had to speak up. Bella needed to know! And she needed to come back to the family!

Jasper had strangely mixed emotions. He was happy to see his kid sister, how could he not be? But the feeling of being as alone as he had felt when she was around was strange. Obviously there was the presence of all of his family, but he hadn't been able to feel anyone's emotions. He had no idea what anyone other then himself had felt. It was strange; he'd always been able to feel them. It would definitely take some getting use to.

Rosalie was plainly shocked. She had never in a million years have thought that Bella would be alive.

Alice was ecstatic that Bella was alive, and that she was around. But she couldn't help being annoyed at her. How could Bella have stolen her car? Of all the cars in the lot it had to be hers!

Edward was trying to think of a way to get her back. He had to let her know how he felt, and remind her how she had felt for him. But Kai would never just give her up. He'd have to get her by him. He'd have to convince her to leave him. And if it came down to it, he wouldn't hesitate to kill him.


	19. truth Chapter 19

**So i hope everyone likes this chapter. i do lol, i don't know why i just do. anyway guess what, i'm getting my hair cut on either thursday or friday, i'm geting it cut to look like Alice's from the movie D i can't wait i absolutly love her hair! it's going to be a big change for me, i'll probably be gettin like 6 inches off lol. anyway, enjoy the chapter and review pour moi.  
**

"I feel bad." I told Kai. "I think I should bring the car back to its owner."

"I'll do it later." He told me. "You don't need to worry about any of that stuff. A lot has happened today, you're probably a little confused about everything. Don't add more things to think about."

"But don't you see? That's exactly why I need to give the car back, it would get it off of my shoulders, and I'd feel like I'm actually doing something." Kai didn't know the car belonged to one of the Cullens, if he did know I'd never be bringing the car back. He'd probably push it off a cliff or something.

"You have nothing to worry about Bella." He told me. "They won't bother you again, and the car will get back to its owner tomorrow."

"Please?" I asked. I made sure my voice sounded helpless and sad. It wasn't exactly hard. My emotions were out of whack ever since we had left the Cullens standing in the lot. More then once since we had left I had almost wished we could cry, just to get the pain out.

Kai sighed a defeated sigh. "You really need to go?" he asked.

I nodded. "Plus it would give me a little alone time to think, you know?"

He came over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "I wish I could help you feel better." He said as he placed a small kiss on my lips.

I wrapped my arms around him and rested my head against his chest. "I wish you could too, but I think this is something I need to worry about on my own." I looked up into his smoldering eyes and smiled. "I'll be fine." I told him.

"You always are." He told me with a small smile. He gave another sigh. "Are you going to bring the car back now or wait?" he asked.

"I'll bring it back now." I said reaching around him to grab my purse.

"How are you going to give it back to them?" he asked still holding onto me. He really didn't want me to leave.

"I'll park the car in front of their house, and run home. It's late, and its dark, no one will see me." I gave him a small peck on the lips. It was meant as a farewell kiss but his arms didn't budge.

"When will you be back?"

I laughed a little. "Worry much?" I smiled. "I'll be out for a while I think." I told him. "I'm going to use this as alone time to think ok?"

He rested his forehead against mine, and stared into my eyes. "Please don't be gone too long." He whispered. "I haven't seen you for so long. I don't want to let you go."

"I won't be too long." I whispered back. "I haven't seen you in just as long, and I missed you." I gave him a long, loving kiss, and he finally let me go.

I climbed into the car and drove out of town, back to Seattle. Alice had left a credit card bill in the car along with her purse, the bill had her address on it, so I knew roughly where I was headed. Now where exactly in Seattle, the street they lived on was, would be a tough one. I drove around Seattle at two in the morning trying to find their house; it took another hour before I finally found it. I quietly parked in their driveway, and thought about how I would go about doing this.

Should I go up to the door and talk to them? Or should I sit here and just go through their memories? The second option, would give me the truth, it would also be easier, but in order to be able to focus on the actual memory, I'd have to only go after one of them at a time. If I did that, the others would surely know I was here. They seemed to be a pretty close coven, also a very large coven, if I hurt one of them, I'm sure the rest of them would come after me. And when I go through memories, I don't notice what's going on around me. They would be fully able to do a sneak attack.

I sighed. I figured they didn't seem to be too mean toward me earlier, perhaps I'd be fine.

I closed my eyes. The first memories to hit were from the one the called Jasper. I decided his were as good as any, so I started looking through his memories. Most of them included Alice. I kept going back farther in time, I could actually feel the feelings that he had felt at the time, we were entering a very sad, and confusing time. Everyone he looked at was sad, Edward though was enraged, claiming he was going to kill someone. I went farther back. He was comforting Alice as she held herself, and mumbled "no" over and over. None of these memories were helping. If they had truly known me, how long ago had it been? I was human three years ago, so I shifted about four years back into his memories. This was a painful memory for him; I could hear his screaming from inside the house, even through my fog of concentration.

The smell of blood was strong in his nose, his eyes focused on a girl who had just received a paper cut from a gift, she had tried to open. She was looking down at her finger, Edward was beside her, he screamed and jumped in front of the girl as Jasper went to attack. I could finally see who the girl was. It was me. I wasn't as pretty as I was now, I also wasn't as pale, and my eyes were brown, and wide.

A knock on the window of the car pulled me out of the memories. I looked over into the golden eyes of Edward.

"Bella, please stop what ever you're doing." He said from outside the car. His eyes were searching me, looking at everything I was.

They hadn't lied, they definitely had known me. They had merely forgotten to add that they had tried to kill me. How had I gotten away from a coven this large? And why had Edward jumped in front of me when Jasper when to attack?

"I think I need to talk to you." I said to Edward as I climbed out of Alice's car. "I need answers."


	20. confrontation Chapter 20

**So 24 or 25 Reviews for the last chapter is pretty awesome :) i'm very happy lol. So i am going today at 1:30 to get my hair cut like Alice's XD i'm scared and excited lol i've never had my hair that short before. Oh and i have some news, i will be going away next week from Monday to Friday, that means no updates, BUT I will do a double update on Sunday so you will get 2 chapters intead of just the normal one... maybe that way you wont hurt me :P  
**

**So yeah all twilight characters belong to Mrs. Meyers (as i'm sure everyone already knows)**

"I need to talk to you too." Edward told me. He grabbed my hand and pulled me into the house. I was too shocked to fight him.

He brought me into the family room. The whole coven was there, all circling Jasper who was on the ground panting and curled into a ball.

Alice looked up at me, pain and worry covered her face. I knew I hadn't hit her, so she must have a strong connection to Jasper.

"I brought your car back." I told her dryly.

She just shook her head slowly and turned back to Jasper.

"How the hell could you be so heartless?" The blond girl, Rosalie snapped.

"Back off Rose!" Edward said beside me.

"Did you not just see what she did?" she spat.

"I had a reason to do what I did." I told her coolly.

"Oh yeah?" she asked in mock calm. "Like what? You wanted to prove you have super strong power?"

"Rose, calm down." Emmett said behind her.

"Jasper, can you do anything?" Alice whispered beside him.

He shook his head no. "I can't do anything while she's around." he said. He was still lying on the floor, but he was breathing better now.

"No Emmett I will not calm down!" Rosalie nearly screamed. "She comes in here, and puts Jasper through all of that pain and doesn't care about anything, just walks around like she owns the damn place! Well guess what missy, you don't!" she turned back to me. "Who do you think you are? What makes you think you can do that, and get away with it?" she was glaring at me and slowly started walking toward me.

Edward was still holding onto my hand, he started pulling me behind him. But I was mad now; I pulled my hand out of his, and started toward Rosalie. Two could play at this game.

"Why would I do that? You ask. I'll tell you why. Because it's the only way I can find the truth!" my voice started low, and calm, but as I got closer to Rosalie my voice got louder and angrier. "If you could only remember the part of your life where you were a damn monster, I think you would wish to know about your damn human life too right? You'd wish to know more every day of your god forsaken life, and never could you remember anything! Then someone tells you 'oh we knew you when you were human' like it doesn't even matter. You would want to know if they were lying or not. How much did they know you? But you don't know these people at all, and for all you know they could be coming up with everything! You would want to know the god damn truth! How do you do that? You look back at their memories! Why? Because you can't lie in a memory! I could actually see what I looked like, what colour my actual eyes were!" I was now standing directly in front of Rosalie. She was taller then me, but my screaming seamed to shock her. She was just staring down at me, her mouth open slightly. "I didn't do it to hurt him!" I screamed. "I didn't choose to hit him, he was just the closest to me, his memories came first! I did this for me, so I could see if you actually knew me! To see if you could help me. And you know what? I actually wish I hadn't because I didn't need to know that the only people who I had ever found that knew me, wanted to kill me." I stopped to collect myself. If I could cry I would be. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath to calm myself. "I'm sorry." I said quietly to Jasper. Then I turned around and walked out of the house.

I had barely stepped out of the door when Edward grabbed my wrist again. "Bella don't leave." He sounded shocked, and heartbroken. "We need to explain to you. You can't think we wanted to kill you! Ever! I would never let that happen." He was staring into my eyes, my breath caught in my throat. "Please come back in and let us explain."

"Honestly I don't know if I can do that" I said. "There's only so much, one person can take. I don't know if I could stay here and listen to what you had to say." I turned and started down the driveway again.

"Bella you don't understand!" he called as he followed right behind me. "I bet I could guess the one exact memory you saw, because only once, did any of us lose our self control and want to hurt you. And I'm sure you could tell that, that wasn't a good memory for him. Jasper feels horrible that he even tried to hurt you." He ran in front of me to block my way. "Please let us explain to you! After you know everything we can tell you, then you can choose to do what ever you want, but please just listen to us."

He wasn't going to let me leave I could see that, but I still wasn't sure if I could actually go through with this. I had wanted it for so long and then suddenly it's within reach. I hadn't ever thought of the pain that I might feel when I'm told about myself, it was a real fear right now.

I didn't have a chance to answer him before Alice was outside beside him in front of me. She took a deep breath in. "Bella, I know exactly how you feel." She said. "I didn't know who I was for so long; I was in the dark about everything that I was. It wasn't fun, but when I found out who I was, it helped so much."

"How did you learn who you were?" I asked.

She gave a small smiled. "Well in a sick, sort of way, I guess you helped me learn who I was. Will you let me repay you?" she asked.


	21. stories Chapter 21

**I'm going to post this chapter now, and ch 22 later, that way you might actually review this chapter with out jumping to the next one lol. I'm warning you now, ch 22 is extreamly short, but i think there might be more emotion in it then any other (well maybe not more then ch 8 cause that one made a few people cry... wow, my short chapters are the emotional ones lol didn't even mean for that to happen :P ) anyway my usual ending... Enjoy :)  
Oh and this ch brings in a bit of what happened in twilight.  
**

**As i'm sure everyone knows i am not Mrs Meyers and i do not own anything twilight!**

I sighed and turned around to walk back into the house. Edward and Alice were suddenly right beside me, on either side. "Thank you." Edward said quietly. "For trusting us."

I just nodded and walked into the house. The coven was sitting around in a circle. Jasper was better now, and was sitting on the couch. When he saw us walk back in, he stood up and came over to us.

"Bella, I'm really sorry for what you saw." He said quietly. "I never wanted that to happen, you were family, and I was a monster. Please forgive me."

I didn't know what to say. So I just nodded.

He smiled ruefully. "This is really weird not being able to tell what you're feeling."

Edward and Alice both nodded in agreement. "It's so quiet; I can't hear anyone's thoughts." Edward said. "I'm use to not being able to hear Bella's thoughts, but it's weird not hearing anyone else's."

"I'm never taken by surprise." Alice said. "But when ever you come around, I can't expect anything, because I never see anything with you around."

We all sat down on the couch and chairs in the room. "So I stopped all of your powers?" I asked. I knew I would I stop everyone's powers, but I needed something to say. I looked around the room at everyone as I sat down. Emmett and Rosalie were sitting on a chair, well Emmett was sitting on the chair, Rose was sitting on his lap. As I looked toward them Rosalie mouth 'sorry'. I nodded in acknowledgement. On the love seat beside the chair, Carlisle and Esme were sitting and watching me. Then on the couch, was Edward, me, Alice and Jasper, in that order.

"Yeah, but you always did block mine." Edward said.

I turned to him. "What?"

He smiled. "You were the only person whose mind I could not read. And honestly you were the only person whose mind I truly wanted to read."

"Why couldn't you read my mind?" I asked. And why did you want to read my mind? I asked silently.

"I don't know." He said. "But it seems that anyone's power that would affect your mind, didn't work on you. Even the Volturi couldn't harm you."

"The Volturi?" I asked in shock. "What was I doing there? No, how did I get away from there?" humans did not go see the Volturi and get away, it just didn't happen.

Everyone looked at Edward, so I did too. "Uh… yeah that was kinda my fault." He mumbled.

"So that was how you tried to kill me?"

"No!" he turned to look right at me. "I would never try to kill you! Please believe that!"

"Then why was I there? Why was I with the Volturi?" I asked in frustration.

"Because you came to save me!" he blurted out.

"What?" none of this was making any sense!

"A lot of things happened between you and our family when you were a human." Alice said from the other side of me. She let out a small sigh. "Not all of it was good, some things are hard to remember, but most of it was amazing. You were part of our family, you were going to become one of us, you wanted to become one of us."

"But I was human." I said. "How could I be so close to you? Why… how did I know what you were… what you are?" I was still so confused. "Can someone please just explain from the beginning?"

Everyone looked around at each other, hopefully trying to figure out who would tell me. I figured it would be either Alice or Edward; they seemed to be the two who wanted to talk to me the most. Alice took a deep unneeded breath.

"You were the new girl in town." She started. "You had just moved back in with your father. Forks High School doesn't get a lot of new people, so everyone seemed to be trying everything to talk to you. It was nuts." She said.

"We didn't really care about you." Emmett said with a teasing smile. "We didn't have any need for any of the humans."

"I had tried to hear what you were thinking at lunch that first day." Edward said. "But I couldn't hear you. I could hear everyone around you but not you, it confused me. So I was excited at first when you walked into my Biology class, I thought perhaps I just needed to talk to you to get to know your voice. But then I caught the smell of your blood and all other thoughts left me." his voice grew quiet. "I wanted so bad to hurt you, I needed to. We learned later that you were my singer." He explained. "Your blood sung to me, it smelled sweeter then anything I had ever smelled." He was silent for a few seconds before continuing. "I fought with myself that whole class, finally the bell rang and I could leave. I knew I couldn't stay with you around so I left for a few days to Alaska. But I missed my family to much and came back."

"You were a huge danger magnet." Alice continued. "A little after Edward came back you were standing in the parking lot, when one of the other students came into the lot too fast, he lost control of his van when he hit the ice and headed straight for you. Without thinking Edward ran across the lot and saved you." She looked over at Edward with a small smile. "Apparently you were also observant because at the hospital you wouldn't believe Edward when he told you he hadn't lifted the van off you, and he hadn't run across the lot, he said he was right beside you, but you knew better."

"A few days after that, you were walking in Port Angeles when a group of men started following you. I could hear their thoughts and it wasn't very pleasant." Edward told me. "I rushed in before they could do anything and drove you away to safety. We then went out so you could get something to eat because I was sure you would go into shock… which I'm still not sure you did. You seemed to be immune to normal fears." He laughed a little. It was one of the most beautiful sounds I had ever heard. "On the drive back to Forks that night, you found out the truth about me and my family." He told me. "You had actually guessed. And then you told me that it didn't matter what I was." He said. "You didn't care. The next day we…" he stopped trying to pick out the right words. "We, kinda started to go out." he looked right into my eyes as he said it. I could see the passion in his eyes. I swear my heart jumped in my chest.

Edward was about to continue when the front door flew open and Kai stormed into the house.


	22. break Chapter 22

**So like i said before, this is a short chapter... and actually this is the end of what i have writen (i really need to write more!) it's NOT the end of the story, i just havn't gotten farther then this point. (so if you have any ideas feel free to tell me in a review) Enjoy**

Edward had just told me that we had been going out. I needed more information, because even though I have human friends, I could never see myself going out with one. That was just weird. My mind was racing already, and I know I hadn't even begun to hear everything yet.

And then Kai came crashing into the house. My emotions did a 180, I went from being, excited, and well happy, to angry and betrayed. Not only did he obviously follow me, he didn't trust that I would be able to handle this myself! Did he have no faith in me?

I could see he was ready to scream so I decided to beat him to it.

"Kai!" I screamed. "What are you doing here?!"

"I could ask you the same thing Bella." He said as he walked toward me. I stood up and walked the short distance toward him.

"I'm doing exactly what I told you I would be doing! Finding out about my past! Now what are you doing here?"

He didn't answer. Instead he grabbed onto my arm and pulled me out of the house. "Why would you come back to them?" he roared.

"Because they have answers!" I screeched. "Answers I need!"

"You don't need anything!"

"Don't tell me what you think I do and don't need." I told him. "I think out of the two of us I have a little bit of a better idea on what I need!"

"Bella!" he growled.

"Seriously Kai, why are you so against this?" I demanded. "Why don't you want me to know the truth?"

He eyes gazed into mine with ferocity so strong, I was afraid he would attack me. He continued to breathe deeply trying to force himself to calm down a little.

"Answer me Kai!" I demanded.

He still didn't answer so I took my arm out of his grasp, and started walking back into he Cullen's house.

"Bella." He grabbed my arm again and turned me around to face him.

"Answer –"

"I can't lose you!" he growled in desperation.

I stopped dead. "What?" I screamed.

"I can't lose you." He repeated. "You go in there and you won't be the same Bella." He whispered. "You won't be my Bella."

Words would not flow through my mouth. It kept opening and closing but nothing came out.

"I love you Bella." He told me quietly. "I know you want to know about your past." He said. "But they are your past." His ruby eyes stared straight into mine. "Is your past with them more important then your past with me?" he asked.

"I need to know." I whispered. "It's me."

"I need to know you will always be mine." He said desperately. "I need to know that nothing any of them can say will take you away from me."

My thoughts when straight to Edward and what he had just said. We had been going out, and the passion he held as he said it, I knew there was more to it. He could possibly have been the person whose love had been the only thing to survive my transformation. Love that strong would be hard to turn away from, was Kai worth it? Was Edward truly worth it? I couldn't promise Kai that nothing they said would keep me from him.

"I… I don't know." I sighed.

He took a deep breath and let it out in a long sigh. He didn't say anything after that, just nodded his head slightly, turned around and ran.

I couldn't follow him, and I couldn't just go back into the house. I was stuck out on the driveway staring after him. Suddenly my knees buckled and I fell to the ground. My chest hurt. I wanted so bad to just cry, but I couldn't. I started dry sobbing. I had never wanted to hurt Kai. I did love him, and I knew I always would. For so long he had been my everything, my only companion. He had taught me everything, and helped me grow. And I repay him by breaking his heart? I truly was a monster. How could I put my feelings above those of the ones I loved? My need to know about my past had just hurt both myself and the one person I knew who loved me.

I sat out on the driveway dry sobbing for a few minuets alone, before the whole Cullen family came out and sat with me on the ground.

Edward put his arms around me and pulled me toward his side so I could lean on his shoulder. He gently kissed my hair, and then continued to hold and comfort me as I sobbed over the pain of a broken heart.


	23. hunt? Chapter 23

**I'M BACKKKKK. XD yes i am and oh so very happy too. i'm very sorry it took me so long to get this chapter to you, when i got back i needed to get my head back into the story, it took longer then i thought. You guys gave me some good ideas on what to do with this story and i might just use some of your ideas. if you have any ideas on what you think would be cool for this story tell me in a review! i might be able to build off of one of your ideas! anyway! enjoy enjoy and enjoy! oh and review! XD**

Twilight is Stephenie's not mine :(

I don't know how long I sat out in the drive way, or how long I sobbed over Kai. I don't know how long the Cullens stayed with me, or when Edward picked me up and carried me into the house. The only thing I did know was that Edward _had_ carried me, and that he _hadn't_ left me.

At the moment I was sitting on a black couch, in some room in the Cullen's house. Edward was still by my side, rubbing my arm and holding me to him. I had just met him, well that I could remember anyway, and I was quite surprised that I didn't find it weird for him to comfort me. It just felt right to be in his arms, to cry into his chest. It wasn't weird or awkward, it was comfortable.

I missed Kai truly I did, but I couldn't help thinking that he had never been this comfortable. He never let me just sit and cry, he always made me talk. He thought that if something was bothering you that you must get it out, let people know. In most cases talking about it was probably the best thing to do, but in some cases it was better if I could just sit and sob. I didn't need to hear that it was going to be alright, or that everything would be fine, I just needed to be blank for a little while. Edward seemed to know that.

I took a deep breath in and rubbed my face. I was over my sad mood, I told myself. Time to get on with business, there is still more for me to learn!

I looked up at Edward, who was looking down at me, his eyes roaming over me taking everything in. "thank you." I said quietly.

He smiled. "Are you ok?" he asked.

I nodded. "A little shocked." I said. "But I'm… I'm fine… I'm good now."

I stood up and looked around the room I was in. It was nicely decorated, simple but classy. A lot of CDs and a very nice stereo system covered one whole wall. The stereo made me think of how quiet the house was at the moment. There was absolutely no noise coming from anywhere.

I turned back to Edward. "Where is everyone?" I asked. "Why is it so quiet?"

He got up off of the couch. "They're all hunting." He answered.

I looked out the window, it wasn't dark anymore, the overcast sky blocked out the sun, but it was obviously daylight. I looked at the clock. "They can't go hunting!" I said in a little bit of panic. "It's 9:30 in the morning! People are out; someone would see them if they just went and attacked someone! Are they crazy?" Edward was watching me like I was the crazy one. Then something seemed to click in his memories and he started to chuckle. I watched him wide eyed. He must be crazy. "Why are you laughing?!" I demanded.

"I'm sorry Bella." He smiled. "We forgot to remind you that we're different." I raised my eyebrows, in a 'go on' expression. "We don't hunt humans." He told me. "My family is out hunting animals in the nearby forest."

I blinked a few times as my mind tried to figure this out. They hunted animals? Like deer or something? Not humans. I scratched my head, which probably made me look like a complete idiot trying to figure out a simple math problem.

Edward's smile grew a little as he watched me try to make sense of what he had said. He was enjoying this damn him.

I took a breath in and shook my head. "explain." I said simply.

He gave another small laugh. "Have you noticed our eyes?" he asked.

I gave him my 'well duh!' look of tilting my head to the side and raising my eyebrows. Their eyes had been one of the first things I'd noticed about them.

He smiled again. "Right." He laughed. "Well they're different because we don't hunt humans, each one of us in the family has chosen not to. We'd rather not be monsters."

"And it works?" I asked. "Animal blood fills you?"

"Well it's not as satisfying as human blood, but it's good enough." He answered. "We just have to hunt more often."

This was interesting. I had never thought of hunting animals, I always thought that it had to be human blood. I mean I didn't like taking lives, even if I did only choose to hunt the evil spirited people. Living off animal blood could give me such a better life! And I wouldn't have to worry about people worrying about my red eyes like Kim had.

"I'll have to try it." I murmured.

I looked over at Edward again and noticed something in his eyes. There was a sudden rush of emotion, joy and another emotion I couldn't quite put my finger on. He stared at me with a soft crooked smile playing on his face. I stared back at him, trying to figure out what the other emotion had been. It almost seemed like… hope?

"What are you smiling at?" I asked him.

"You'd actually be willing to try?" he asked.

I shrugged. "sure." I said. "I don't like hurting innocent people, I'm no better then them why should I be able to decide who lives and who dies."

Suddenly I was wrapped up in a pair of strong arms. Edward was hugging me. I didn't know why, but I didn't complain. I mean he is very good looking, and his hug was nice. After the initial shock wore off I slowly wrapped my arms around him, I still didn't know why he suddenly decided to hug me, but I really didn't care.


	24. Control Chapter 24

**BOO! ahhhhh, yeah i know i'm scary. XD i'm also kinda hyper considering it's only 9:35am. heres the next chapter i hope you like it. guess what! i actually know what i'm going to do with this story, i just need to figure out how to work it right lol. i know the path, just gotta find the steps. i'm guessing this story will be maybe 30 chapters lol, i really can't write anything short. (short stories for school end up being 3 and a half pages XD ) anyway! read and review please. and i'm sorry the chapters have been kinda short lately, i can't help it, i'm trying.**

"We're home!" came the chirpy sound of one Alice Cullen just seconds before the door flew open. "What are you guys – oh" she cut herself off as she smiled at Edward and I standing in the middle of the room in our embrace. "Well hello you two."

"Alice." Edward sighed.

"sorry." She couldn't or wouldn't wipe the smile off her face. "I wouldn't have barged in if I had of known." Edward gave her an unbelieving look. Either he didn't believe she hadn't known, or he thought she would have come in anyway. I wasn't exactly sure. "I seriously didn't know!" she said a little defensively. "Bella blocks my visions remember!"

"Oh… right." Both Edward and Alice looked toward me.

"It's not my fault." I said automatically.

"No?" Edward said as he tried to keep back a smile, unsuccessfully might I add.

"I can't help it." I told him. "I shouldn't be blamed for something I can't control."

"You can't control it?" Alice asked. "At all?"

I shook my head. "Nope."

"What about that other thing you did? Can you control that?" she asked.

"The memory thing?" I asked. She nodded.

Edward was listening closely. Very closely, considering he was still holding me. I smiled up at him and stepped out of his arms and sat back down on the couch. He followed me and sat beside me. Alice had wandered farther into the room, and I noticed the rest of the Cullens were standing in the hall listening. I smiled and waved them in as I continued to explain. I mean if I'm going to explain I might as well tell everyone at once right.

"I can control whether or not I do it to someone, and who I do it to, but I can't control the pain. Well I sort of can." I added as I thought about it. "I can't make it so it doesn't hurt. It's going to hurt no matter what. It's like when I enter your mind, you instinctively try to fight me out, but you can't, so you use all of your energy fighting and become very weak, and well tired I guess." I explained.

"What do you mean by you can sort of control the pain?" Carlisle asked.

"Well when I enter your mind, I can just leave it at that, just be there and do nothing, it hurts you I guess, I don't feel anything. When I do that, I can attack more then one person at a time." I looked around the room at everyone. "That's what I did in the parking lot at the airport." I explained. "Or I can go through the memories of who ever I decide to attack. This hurts more then if I just enter the mind. I can actually look at everything the person remembers, pick certain memories out and watch them. I can look at the memories and actually see what ones are hard for someone to remember and what ones bring joy, if I look at something that brings joy, it's still going to hurt but not nearly as much as something that's hard to remember." I gave Jasper an apologetic look. "That's what I did to Jasper. When I look at someone's memories I can only pick one person at a time. I didn't actually try to find the hard memories for you Jasper that was kind of an accident; I was just looking for a memory of me."

"So hard memories hurt more?" Carlisle asked.

I nodded. "It's like if I through the memory of your marriage at you, it would hurt but it was a happy time for you, if I through the memory of your change from human to vampire at you, it would be excruciating. You'd remember the exact feelings of the change running through your body." A shiver seemed to run down everyone's spines just at the thought of it. "I've only ever done that to one person." I mused.

"You actually did that to someone?" Esme asked in shock. "Who? Why?"

"Um, yeah… it was one of the Volturi." I said. I heard a large gasp as every one of them reacted to what I had just said. "Apparently, Kai and I had been hunting to close to Voltera, so some of them were sent out to stop us. I didn't exactly feel like being attacked so I attacked them, this one was very adamant about getting to me so I did the only thing I could think of and went after his worst memory which just so happened to be his change." I explained.

"How… how did you get away with that?" Emmett asked.

"And they didn't rip you to shreds right then?" Rosalie asked.

"Why would you risk doing something like that?" Edward demanded.

"What did Aro think of that?" Carlisle mused.

"Well Aro was quite impressed actually, he wanted me to join the guard, but then he realized that if I was around none of their powers would work." I said, deciding to answer the only real answerable question. "So he told me to leave. I wasn't to upset; I didn't want to join them anyway."


	25. poems Chapter 25

**I recieved some awesome reviews for that last chapter, i'm really happy you all liked it. i was actually surprised nobody said anything about it being short lol, it was shorter then the chapter before it, and a lot of people told me they wanted longer chapters for that one :P well if you do want longer capters then you might like this one lol. ENJOY! ohhhh and review :)**

I'm a nosey person…vampire… whatever. I can't help it. When I'm alone somewhere, where there are plenty of things to look at, I can't stop myself from looking around. That's what I was doing now. I was alone in the same room that I had been in with Edward a few minutes before. The Cullens had all left me alone to think. See we had, had a little argument. It had started out after they had shook off their shock.

"Your powers are quite amazing." Carlisle had told me.

I smiled. "They can be." I said. "But when you see things you don't want to see, it can hurt."

"We should help her learn to control her power." Alice told Carlisle.

He nodded. "I think we could find a way to help you." He told me. "Would you be willing to try?" he asked.

Apparently not a lot of people tell him "no" because he was genuinely shocked when I answered him with exactly that answer.

They all stared at me. "Why not?" Carlisle asked.

"Because there is no way to control it." I told him.

"I'm sure we could figure something out." Alice said.

"I don't want to." I said.

"But why?" she asked.

"How would I practice?" I asked. It was a completely logical question.

"You could practice on us." She told me.

"No." I said as I got up off the couch and walked toward the window. I needed to move, I was quickly losing my temper.

"Don't you want to learn more?" she asked.

I glared toward her.

Edward noticed and jumped in. "Alice just leave it."

"But I just don't understand why she won't let us help her." She said.

"Because I don't want to!" I said.

"But why!?" she nearly screamed. "We'd even let you practice on us!"

"yeah and then when I can't control how much it hurts you'll get mad at me for hurting you, or for hurting Jasper, or what ever, then I'll feel bad because I hurt you, and because I can't control anything. Yeah sounds like lots of fun!" I told her. "I'm not doing it! I'm not a guinea pig!"

Jasper may not have been able to use his powers around me, but he was still observant enough to notice I wasn't very happy at the moment. Alice was about to say something when he broke in and interrupted her. "Why don't we let Bella just sit and think about it for a little while… maybe without us pressuring her?" He said while staring at Alice.

She stared back at him then looked at me and back to him. "Fine." She said and walked out of the room grumbling something that sounded like 'better think fast.' Jasper followed right behind her.

"We'll just leave you then." Carlisle said. "We really won't mind if you don't want our help." He assured me. "But please think about it."

"Uh huh." I sighed.

Esme walked over to me and gave me a small hug. Which honestly surprised me. "I'm sorry about that." She told me. "Alice has always been a little…pushy. She means well, and she loves you, so please don't be mad at her, she just wants to help you." She let go of me, and walked out of the room holding Carlisle's hand in hers.

Rosalie and Emmett followed them out and Edward was the last to leave.

And that is how I now found myself alone in this room. At first I had sat on the couch and actually tried to think whether or not I would actually let them help me. But then I noticed the books sitting on a desk on the far wall. I got nosey and had wandered over.

The desk was fairly small, and was covered in random medical text books, and old music history books. Nothing that really interested me.

I did like music, and looking at the wall of CDs I wondered if any of my favorite artists were in this collection. There were a lot of CDs, and I didn't know where exactly to start looking. So I decided to start at the left and work my way over. I couldn't see what was on the top few shelves and I didn't really feel like jumping to try and see, I was kind of afraid someone would come in and see me jumping and think I was nuts.

There was a wide selection of artists on the shelves, everything from the Beatles to the Beach Boys, Elton John to the Rolling Stones. There was also a few Classical CDs where I'm sure that if I played them there would be a lot of piano music, and not much singing. Hidden in behind some other CDs was a Christmas CD by Celtic Women. I actually laughed when I saw it, because it was obvious that who's ever it was, was trying to hide it. Looked like someone had a guilty pleasure.

When I finished looking at all of the CDs I noticed there was one book sitting on the floor, resting up against the CD shelving unit. I picked it up and opened it. It was a book of poetry. I flipped through the pages and stopped randomly. I smiled when I looked at the poem I had stopped on. It was one of my favorites. An old love song written by Catullus somewhere between 84 and 54 B.C. I had first heard it when Kai and I had lived in Rome. I had memorized every line not long after.

"_Come and let us live my dear_," I read.

"_Let us love and never fear_," I spun around and dropped the book. Edward was standing in the doorway smiling a little at me.

"_What the sorest fathers say_," I continued with my hand to my still heart. Let's see how well he knew this beautiful poem.

"_Brightest soul that dies today_," he walked a little farther into the room.

"_Lives again a blithe tomorrow_," I dropped my hand from my heart and watched him, his eyes never left mine.

"_But if we dark sons of sorrow_," he was standing directly in front of me now, with only a few inches of air separating us.

"_Set, then, how long a night_,"

"_Shuts the eyes of our short light!"_

"_Then let amorous kisses dwell_," I whispered. This was my favorite part of the poem.

"_On our lips, begin and tell_," he whispered back. His voice was velvet and there was passion in his golden eyes.

"_A thousand and a hundred score_,"

"_A hundred and a thousand more_,"

"_Till another thousand smother_," we were still inching closer to each other. It was a subconscious thing; neither of us knew we were moving.

"_That, and that wipe of another_,"

"_Thus at last when we have numbered_,"

"_Many a thousand, many a hundred_;" he said.

"_We'll confound the reckonings quite_," I told him with a small smile playing on my lips. He smiled before he continued.

"_And lose ourselves in wild delight_:"

"_While our joys so multiply_,"

"_As shall mock the envious eye_." Our lips were so close that I could taste him. His breath was cool and sweet. Neither of us moved, we just stared into each others eyes as we finished the poem.

"Come with me." he said as he grabbed my hand and turned around pulling me out the door.

"Where are we going?" I asked him.

"To our meadow." He said.

**If you want to read the poem again, it's on my profile, at the very bottom... review please :)**


	26. Author

**Hey everyone, I'm sorry i havn't updated yet, i've been really busy. I just got a new job and have had to go in to do training and stuff. Also, i'm going off to P.E.I tomorrow morning (really early) so i wont be able to update for about a week. hides I'll try and just write some stuff in a note book while i'm on the beach, who knows maybe some amazing idea will come to me. Again i'm very sorry, i'll update as soon as i can when i get back. I know whats going to happen in the next chapter i just have to figure out how to get it into words lol. Tke Care ya'll!!  
XO Ash 3**

P.S. I Love You

hehee (sorry just watched that movie XD )


	27. rain drops Chapter 26

**HEYYYYYY!! OMG i'm soooo sorry it took so long! (but i think this chapter might make up for it) PEI was great, except we had our days planed wrong, we planed to go shopping one day then to the beach the next well, we went shopping on the sunny day and it rained on our beach day :( but oh well, our beach day was saturday and you know what? Reading inside is just as good as outside if not better :P yes i got Breaking Dawn and i LOVED IT!! i was so happy with it! i heard a lot of people didn't like i don't know why? i thought it was amazing! and how crazy was i when one of stephenie's vampires had Kai's powers? lol i was like insane lol. why? i don't know. anyyway, i have to say i don't know if it ever said where exactly the meadow is compared to Forks so i just said to the west, if i'm wrong well then oops, sorry :P. ANYWAY please read and review and love and enjoy and yeah!**

ohh and some people asked if i thought P.S I Love You was a good movie, yes i did, it was amazing and i cried sooooo much, i'm in love with Gerard Butler (the guy who plays the dead guy in the movie :P lol) so yeah...  
GOO READ THE NEXT CHAPTER!

Edward pulled me through the house and past his family in the blink of an eye. He took me out to his shiny silver Volvo, opened the passenger door and helped me climb in. Then he sat beside me in the driver's seat, only a nanosecond later.

"Is there a reason we're taking a car?" I asked. I don't know I figured if he was in such a hurry, as he obviously seemed to be in a hurry, it would be faster if we just ran. I've never found a car that could drive as fast as I could run; my Lamborghini had come close but there was still no contest. Then again, who knew with the Cullens, they very well might have played around with the poor car and made it faster.

Edward turned to me and gave me a small confused smile. "oh." He said to himself. "right." He looked down at the steering wheel in his hands then back up at me. His face broke out into a real, breathtaking smile. "Old habits die hard I guess." He laughed. "I forgot you can run as fast as me now." He climbed out of the car. "Come on, you're right lets run."

I climbed out after him. I didn't get far before my hand was in his and we were running. Faster and faster, deeper and deeper into the forest. Trees zipped by and small animals froze in terror as we ran in and out of their lives in the matter of a second.

"Where exactly is this meadow?" I asked.

"Just west of Forks." He told me. "It's just small but it's ours so…" he broke off.

I smiled. He was sweet. We had been so close in the house, I was sure he was going to kiss me. Honestly I think I wanted him to. I mean I didn't think Kai was going to come back, and Edward had said that we'd be in love before. I could definitely tell why. He'd also been the most comfortable person I had ever been around, it was just nice.

I looked over at him as we ran. Just an arms length away. I smiled to myself and slowly drifted closer to him.

"Edward." I said when I was close enough.

He turned his head to look at me. "Ye-" I cut him off by placing my lips on his as we still ran. Just a small peck. He froze. I smiled as I continued running.

"I'm going to beat you there." I laughed as I looked back at him. Standing completely still, mouth a gap, eyes wide. "And close your mouth…" more laughter shook me. "You're going to catch flies."

I picked up my speed as I noticed he had snapped out of it. He was faster then me, but not by much, and I had a huge head start as I ran toward the western side of Forks. He continued to gain on me, and I continued to make more turns around bigger trees trying to confuse him. It was fun. The look of pure determination on his beautiful face almost made me die of laughter. I was laughing so hard I actually tripped! But of course, the look I made while falling made him laugh, so he didn't make up too much ground before I was up and running again.

But he did eventually catch me. Well I should say he did eventually tackle me. The sound of his steps behind me had disappeared and I had stopped, wondering where he had gotten to. I was looking around trying to pick up his sound, or scent, but somehow he had hidden perfectly from me. And then I heard it. A sharp sudden sound. The sound of someone springing forward. The sound of Edward springing toward me, I turned in time to see him flying at me from my left. He took me out at the waist and landed on top of me.

"You kissed me!" he accused. A look of wonder in his eyes.

I was pretty much laughing hysterically. "Really?" I choked out. "I don't remember."

Laughter is contagious in case you didn't know, and Edward soon caught my case of the giggles. We were just laying there on the forest ground, him on top of me, laughing our heads off. And then he put his head down and let his lips fall on mine, a very effective way of cutting off laughter. The kiss was pure, perfect, passion. Our lips molded to each other as if we were made to be together. My hands slowly found their way up and around his neck. I didn't want the kiss to stop…. Apparently neither did he because the kiss went on. Minuets of pure wonder. But he did eventually pull away, not far only about an inch over my face so he could stare straight into my eyes.

"I love you Bella." He told me, his voice husky. "I always have and I always will! I love you from the bottom of the ocean to the top of the sky and every where in-between. And I'm going to help you remember every last kiss!" he said.

"Well I'm never going to forget _that_ kiss." I smiled.

We stayed like that for almost an hour. Random rain drops fell through the canopy and landed on my hands around Edward's neck. I could see beautiful water drops falling from his hair onto my neck. He didn't seem to notice. His forehead was resting on mine and his eyes were closed. I kissed him again, just a slow lingering kiss. He smiled, still with his eyes closed, when I stopped.

"we should keep going." He told me. "I want you to see the meadow."

He reluctantly climbed off of me and helped me up. Then he actually picked me up and held me in his arms bridal style. He smiled then started running.

"I can still run you know." I said as I rested my head against his chest.

"I know." He told me. "But I want to hold you."

He only ran for a few more minuets before he stopped and let me down.

"our meadow." He whispered into my ear from behind as he held onto my waist.

I starred ahead into the magnificent beauty that was the meadow in front of me. the rain had stopped and there was a small bit of sun light that found it's way into the clearing. Raindrops glistened off every blade of grass and vivid leaf. It was amazing. I stepped forward, staring around in wonder.

"Do you still like it?" Edward asked.

I opened my mouth to answer but nothing came out. It was at that moment that my world changed for the rest of eternity. A force so strong it nearly knocked me down, slammed into my mind. Everything went dark and then the most vivid pictures and videos filled through my mind. The most vivid memories. And for the first time in my life I hadn't been expecting the memories. And for the first time in my life, I was seeing things from a new perspective. I was seeing all of these new bright memories from my eyes. I was seeing my own memories. I was actually remembering, not stealing memories. I was becoming me.


	28. remember Chapter 27

**comes out of hiding hey guys. guess who's back from the dead lol. i'm sorry i haven't been updating! this damn job is getting the better of me! by the time i get home im to tired and brain dead to write anything! i'll deffinitly try to be better! i promise! anyway i hope you enjoy this chapter, and hopefully it wont be too long before i update again! XD love ya!!**

The colors were bright, the smells were heavenly, the sounds were beautiful. And together they were more amazing then anything I could have expected. For years I had hoped and prayed that one day I would remember. I had tried to imagine what it would be like to actually remember. I figured it would be like when I stole memories. A vivid display of times past, smiles and tears mixed with emotion strong enough to shred a person's hold on life into a million tiny pieces. I wasn't quite right, and I wasn't quite wrong. Vivid didn't even begin to match the display of images I could see. Stunning was the closest thing I could come up with, magical, marvelous even. But I was right about one thing. The emotion I felt now was enough to shatter any hold I thought I had on this earth.

People always take what they have for granted. When you lose something like your memory, you learn to hold onto what you have. Why? Because your memory is one of the most spectacular treasures you are given. It's your hold on everything you hold dear. Your anchor to your loved ones. To not have that anchor and then suddenly have it thrown at you…. It's something you can't even explain.

I suddenly knew who I was, who I have always been. I knew who Edward was, and Alice, I remembered how much I loved each and every one of the Cullens. I wasn't hoping that they would sit me down and tell me the truth, I wasn't worried about needing to trust them, I knew now that I already did trust them with my life.

I saw some of the happiest memories I could even imagine. Edward smiling down at me and telling me he loved me. My father telling me he was proud of me. My mother smiling and laughing with me. The most beautiful lullaby being played to me by the most beautiful man on the face of the earth.

I saw and heard and felt all of these. I also saw and felt some of the saddest and most painful memories conceivable. Edward telling me he didn't love me anymore and leaving me in the woods. James attacking me, one of the most terrifying looks played across his face. Kai finding me on the beach in Florida. The phone call I had just before Kai decided to change my life forever. The hopeless feeling I felt as I told Edward that I loved him for what I thought was the last time.

Even with these sad memories I couldn't help feeling overjoyed. And even if some of these memories hurt, I wouldn't give them up for the world. Not now, not when I had just gotten them back.

Outside of my fogged up mind I could hear someone calling my name. Then I could feel my body shaking. Back and forth, back and fourth. When my memories finally finished giving me the run down on my life, I opened my eyes.

Edward stood in front of me, holding onto my shoulders and shaking me gently. He looked worried, and maybe even scared. He called my name over and over, desperate to get my attention. I smiled a tiny smile and slowly, oh so very slowly, raised my hands, crossing them in front of my chest and grabbed his hands on my shoulders.

"Bella! Are you all right?" he asked me franticly. "Tell me you're ok!"

I smiled the most natural smile I had ever smiled. Staring straight into his eyes, I took a small breath in and let him know I was all right. "Edward Cullen." I said. "I absolutely love you, with every figment of my being. I love you now, I will love you forever, and I know now that I have loved since forever."

He froze.

"What?" he asked.

I laughed. "Edward I remember you." I told him. "I remember—" I was going to continue but was oh so very rudely interrupted by a remarkable kiss. Ok so rudely might not have been the right word. Thankfully, enjoyably… something along those lines might have been better.

My arms snacked their way up and around his neck holding him close, as his arms found their way around my waist.

"You actually remember?" he asked.

I didn't have a chance to answer because his lips were back on mine. Did I mind? Ha, right! Who needs to answer silly questions like that?

"I. Love. You. Bella." He accentuated every word with a kiss. I really liked the way he talked.

And then suddenly my tremendous joy caught up with me and I was laughing and smiling and dancing in his arms. He picked me up and spun me around laughing with me.

"You remember!" he laughed.

"I remember!" I confirmed.

You know in those old films how when ever a young couple was in love they would be running and skipping through a sunny field. The sun bright and yellow, the field a mixture of long yellow and green grass. The sky a dazzling brilliant blue. The young girl would always be pulling the boy along as she smiled back at him as she switched between running and skipping in the long grass. The boy would follow the pretty young girl as she laughed and smiled at him, and they would pick up daisies along the way. Well that was basically us. Minus the daisies. Who needs daisies? I had a beautiful sparkling angel in my hands.

Without even thinking about it we had run back home to the Cullen's house. We were still a ways away when my joy got the better of me and I screamed. "I remember!" it was only a matter of seconds before the six vampires who had been inside were all out and running toward us.


End file.
